A Rae of Light
by MidnightLove87
Summary: For Bella and Edward, their relationship has been a winding road of trials and tribulations. From young love, to marriage and divorce, to eventually a respectful friendship, they've shared it all over the last yen years. And, somehow, in the midst of it all, they never lost sight of their Rae of light.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. It's been a work in progress for a while. And since I've been a bit of a flake with other stories, I decided to pre-write this one completely before posting! I'll update every Wednesday or Friday! Happy reading! And if you want to… you could leave me some love at the bottom.**

 **Chapter 1: Ben**

"Rae, I'm heading out. Rose is going to stay with you, okay?" I holler upstairs.

She pokes her head out around the corner and smiles. "You're going out?"

"Yes," I lament.

"On a date?"

"Yes. On a date."

"That's cool, Mom." She says it so nonchalant.

"Thanks."

"Question though, why when I'm almost sixteen do I need someone to stay with me?"

I smile at the darling child standing just a staircase away. Her bright green eyes shining with mischief. "Because sweetheart, you're almost sixteen, and I might be late. That's why."

She grumbles something unintelligible.

"I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, don't have too much fun. I'm pretty fond of being an only child."

I chuckle dryly, grabbing my wallet and going to check on Rose before I head out for the night. I find her in the kitchen getting a snack together.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

She looks over at me with her mountain of popcorn and glass of wine. "Thank you. I get a whole evening of uninterrupted TV time."

"Emmett doesn't let you have the remote much?"

"Not during football season. It seems like there's a game on every flipping night."

"Ha!"

"So thanks to you, I can watch my girly stuff, enjoy a glass of wine and kick back for the night."

I smile.

"So you haven't told me anything about this guy. Who is he? How'd you meet?"

"I work with him. His name is Ben. He's kinda quiet, but he's really nice. He always makes sure my burger has extra pickles when we order in from Red Robin. So, I mean, he must care, right?"

She grimaces.

"Rose."

"What?" She wonders with a shrug. It's like talking to my daughter.

"He's nice."

"Yeah, but _nice_ isn't _really_ what you need right now, is it?"

I cock my head and look at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You need a good fucking and a _nice_ guy isn't going to be the one to give you that."

My eyes bug out.

"Don't pretend like you don't."

I shrug. I guess I can't deny it.

"Bella, how long has it been?"

My eyes narrow. "A little while."

"A little while? It's been like five years and before that it was Edward. You need to let go and allow yourself be loved."

I swallow at the truth of her words. I know she's looking out for me, like any good friend should. However, occasionally she seems to think that none of my dates actually measure up to what I deserve.

"I wish Mr. Perfect was out there, but right now, I'm feeling like 'nice' might be as good as it gets. Especially at my age."

"Bella, you're way too much of a catch to settle."

"Thanks, but Ben is a decent guy and I like him. I'm going to see where it goes, okay?"

"Okay, but make sure he fucks you—hard. You need it." She nods emphatically and winks.

I grab my keys and scurry out of there, before my friend says anything else about my sex, I mean love, life.

Ben and I meet up at a book store we both frequent, because I still feel weird about Rae meeting the men I'm dating. Obviously, if anything were to become serious, I would introduce them, but right now, I'm still testing the waters.

"Hey," he greets, looking nervous, but adorable.

"Hi, Ben."

He grins, making my nerves come alive too.

"How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good, you?"

"Good," I answer, nodding like an idiot.

"So…do you wanna ride with me? I know this delicious little spot not far from here," he says warmly.

"Sure, that sounds lovely." I admit, I didn't know what to expect with this date. Ben's rather shy.

He opens the door for me and we drive down the street to Stoltzfus. I blink when he parks outside, wondering if he's serious or not.

"This place is amazing. They have the most delicious bread."

I nod, knowing that to be the truth. They're an Amish bakery. It's not exactly what I would consider a first date restaurant, but I'm willing to give it a chance. We walk in and wait to be seated by a friendly, older woman.

She puts us at what can only be described as a well-lit table and hurriedly hands us menus.

I sit there, nervous, but still enjoying myself.

Ben begins to flip through the menu, while drumming his nails on the tabletop. It occurs to me then that there's no music. No ambiance in the least.

I look around, searching for speakers or anything and see nothing.

"So…what're you thinking of getting?" I wonder slightly, but mostly say it to make conversation.

He looks up at me, almost like a deer in headlights. "I don't know. I guess...the meatloaf?"

"Okay," I answer, glad he's made up his mind. The faster we eat, the faster we can get out of here.

Then we can at least go for a walk, or something.

Another woman comes to take our order and I notice her staring daggers at my empty ring finger. Ignoring it, we order—plain water and our meals. Since there isn't anything other than coffee on the menu.

We eat in pretty much silence, except for an occasional comment on the meal, then we leave and he immediately starts driving us back to my car.

"Do you wanna go for a walk, maybe?" I suggest, trying to salvage this night in any way that I can.

He looks over at me briefly before refocusing his eyes back on the road. "I actually have to go into the office early tomorrow. I was kind of hoping this would just be dinner and then I could go home to bed."

"Okay," I mutter, dragging out the word. I wonder why the hell I ever agreed to a date with this bozo anyway.

After being dropped off at my car, I thank him for the evening. He grins and says it was great to spend time with me, and he'd like to do it again.

I somehow get away without agreeing, because I don't think a second date is ever going to happen.

I sigh as I pull into my driveway and walk into my house, fully prepared for the onslaught I'm about to receive. Rose isn't the kind of person to let something go. She's going to love this.

"Well, well, well," she begins, setting her half-full glass of wine on the coffee table.

"Hello to you, too."

"Bella, by my watch it's not even ten. Am I right?"

"Ugh, God yes."

"So it was awful?"

"Awful isn't the word for it," I tell her, setting my stuff down and making my way into the kitchen.

"What is the word for it, then?"

I grab a glass and the bottle of wine she started, pouring myself a hearty glass, before looking up at her. "Horrid, terrible, tragic, boring as hell—I mean, any one of those descriptions would be appropriate."

She frowns, her face softening. "That bad?"

"Worse," I sneer, taking a long sip of my much-needed wine.

"Where'd you go?"

I cock my head, pulling my lips from my glass. "You know that place in town? The Amish one? They make awesome pastries and bread?"

"Yep."

"There."

"Okay, so the food was good?"

"Yeah, but the atmosphere was not first date territory. It was bright, no music, and the servers were looking at me like I was a whore."

She chuckles.

"I'm serious. I thought they were going to break out their pitchforks. It was so uncomfortable. Not to mention the fact there wasn't an ounce of alcohol in the place."

"It's Amish, Bell," she says with a snort.

"I know! But a first date basically requires some form of alcohol to make it through the awkwardness."

"True," she agrees.

I sigh, taking a seat at the island next to her. I look longingly at my wine, swirl it in my glass. "He was so quiet, he couldn't even keep a conversation going. The only comment he made—twice—was how good his meatloaf was. And the restaurant ambiance, or lack thereof, wasn't helping. I finally asked him if he wanted to go for a walk, to save the night, maybe try to chat a bit, but he told me he had an early morning"—I raise my eyebrows—"and he needed to go to bed."

She frowns, giving me a pitiful look. "Bella, I keep telling you that you're selling yourself short."

"I don't see how."

"Are there any other prospects?"

I shrug. "Not really. The dating pool is pretty shallow at this age."

She shakes her head. "No way! There're plenty of awesome guys out there just dying to be with a knockout like you."

I give her a skeptical look.

She thinks about it for a minute, then turns to me. "What about online dating?"

"I don't know. That seems a little extreme. Don't you think I could still meet someone naturally?"

"Clearly not."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, so what am I looking for, Farmer's Only? Because I'm sure as hell not signing into Tinder."

She chuckles. "I'll consult with Alice and we'll pick the best one for you. Maybe tomorrow night we can come over and help you make a profile."

I shrug, not having anything to lose at this point. "Sounds good to me. I hate the whole dating process, but maybe a change in how I go about it could be great."

"Well, they all can't be slobs with hearts of gold like Emmett."

I laugh and nod my head. "Tell me about it. Jealousy overwhelms me on a daily basis when I think about just how lucky you are."

"Hey, once upon a time I looked at you and Edward and was envious. Now, it's your turn."

I shrug. "There wasn't much to be envious about with me and Edward. We weren't together enough to make anyone jealous."

"It's when you were together that the whole world was jealous."

I frown and shake my head. She has no clue what it was actually like.

"He wasn't gone that much, B."

"Yes, he was! The year after Rae was born, I added it up. He was gone more than he was home. We were strangers by the time we had a chance to talk about things. It just wasn't fair to her. I was almost a single parent."

"Well, at least he woke up…about the traveling and not seeing his daughter part."

I purse my lips and nod. "Thankfully, he did."

"It's too bad it was too late for you two."

"Yeah, it was…but this is water that has long passed under the bridge, Rose."

"I know. I just always think about you two together and how goddamn happy you were when you got married. I haven't seen you that happy since."

"I was too!" I argue.

"When?"

"When I was with Jake!"

She gives me a confused look, almost like a lost puppy.

"What?"

"When the hell were you happy with him?"

"Rose, come on, I almost married him," I say, trying to get my point across, before taking a swig of wine.

She nods emphatically. "Yeah, yeah, but what I remember is, me and Ali trying to talk you out of what could've potentially turned out to be the biggest mistake of your life."

I slap her arm. "Rose, before he turned out to be an asshole of epic proportions, I was happy. He was good to me."

"You and half the rest of the females in the county."

I let out a dry chuckle. "That's true."

There's silence as we drink our wine, and I think of something funny Edward did the other day.

"What's the grin for?"

"Oh, just something Edward did with Rae. You know how goofy he can be."

"Yeah?" She questions with a smile.

I wave her off, knowing she wouldn't find the humor in it.

"You think a lot of him still, huh?" she asks delicately.

I let out a dry laugh, shaking my head. "Rose, it's like your first boyfriend. You know how you still remember his name? And how you remember all the time you spent with him, even though you've happily moved on to greener pastures?"

"Yeah, Andy Landry."

"Exactly. Edward was that for me. Except, I married my Andy and had a kid with him. No one will ever live up to that in my head. Not a single person, no guy I've encountered since, and I've learned to accept that."

"Don't you wonder if that's because you're still in love with him, even after all this time?"

I chug the rest of my wine. "I still love him. There's no denying that. The basis of the love is the question. Is it because he was my first love? Is it because he's Rae's father? Or maybe it's because he's now just plain amazing—as a father and a human being?"

She cocks her head and looks me dead in the eyes. "You need to figure that out. If you don't, I wonder if you'll ever be able to move on."

"Oh, please, I almost married someone else. I'm definitely able to move on. I just need to make sure that person lives up to, or close to, as good as he is."

She snorts out a short, "Ha!"

"Hey, a girl can dream, right?"

She nods and smiles. "Absolutely."

"All right, I'm going to bed," I announce.

"Sounds good. I'll go see what shape my hubby's in."

I give her a quick hug, and she sees herself out.

Then I trudge upstairs to tuck my lonely self into bed, not sure if I can sleep, with so many thoughts my conversation with Rose put in my head.


	2. Chapter 2: Farmer's Only

**Welcome back! Thanks for all the love on the last chapter! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Farmer's Only**

I find my friends crowded around a computer as I walk into Alice's house.

"Farmer's Only was a joke guys," I mumble. My two best friends begin to discuss my dating options.

"But you do like your garden an awful lot," Rose comments with a knowing look.

Alice turns to me. "And there might be a decent selection of _nice_ guys on there. Lots of crop to pick from." She giggles.

I slap her on the arm. "Hey! I brought the wine, I won't give you anymore."

She pouts. "I'm just kidding. Don't worry, I'm not going to put you on a farm dating website. But can you imagine the fetishes section? Oh God, bovine dreams and manure wishes."

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure it's not like that at all."

"I'm sure it is, which is why they have their own site," Rose chimes in. "By the way, I think OkCupid is the one to go with. It's free, it focuses on local people and they have decent match criteria."

"I always thought they were good," Alice agrees.

"What the hell would you know about dating websites? You've been with Jasper since before Edward and I got together."

"I've helped a few people spread their wings. I'm no professional, but I have a passion for helping."

I roll my eyes. "Alice, you're a couple's therapist. What the heck are you doing setting people up?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Sometimes it's easier setting up dating profiles than trying to make two people who shouldn't be together, work."

"Wow," I remark, completely blown away.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Rose says with her laptop at the ready.

"Wait, I have squash for everyone."

Rose gives me a look. "Are you sure you don't want to try Farmer's Only?"

I wrinkle my nose as I hand her the vegetables. My garden is where I find my peace. Since my daughter is a teenager and my love life is pretty much a disaster, I've been spending a lot of time out there. Hence why this year's harvest has been one for the books.

"I make some of the most delicious bread with the zucchini." Alice nearly moans as I hand it to her.

"Right?"

She nods proudly while Rose looks between us as if we're crazy.

"Okay, can we get started now?" she asks.

"Yes, of course," I answer.

"First things first. We need a really good picture of you," Ali explains.

"How _good_?" I ask, skeptical.

"I'm thinking that one from Jess's Christmas party," Rose suggests with a smug grin.

Alice looks at her and smirks. "I think that's perfect."

"I don't know guys. That seems like a bit much."

"That black dress was smoking and you looked amazing. We need to use it," Rose argues. "We're using it."

"Okay," I acquiesce, feeling a little trapped.

We crack open a bottle of wine and begin to go over everything from my interests and hobbies to my favorite food. Looking at my watch I start to feel like this love life session is running over. I need to get Rae soon and by the looks of it, they're not anywhere near done.

"Guys, I've got to go pick up Rae at Edward's. I'm sorry."

Alice looks concerned, and I have no idea why.

"What?" I snap.

"Why do you have to see him?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's Sunday, and my turn to transport her, _and_ she doesn't have her license yet?" I answer sarcastically.

Alice looks ruffled and Rose eyes her. "Bella, I think what Alice is getting at, is that Edward has always been a bit of a hot point for you. Maybe, while you're signed up for these dating sites and really trying to find someone new, you should not see him as much. It affects you, honey."

I huff out a breath. "How exactly am I supposed to do that? Lock Rae in the basement and tell her that she can see her dad when I'm happy, fucking, and on my way to being married?"

They both look a bit shell-shocked. I'll admit my tone is probably a little harsher than it needs to be, and dammit, they may have a point about Edward. But no one messes with my kid; she always comes first. I'll break out the momma bear anytime, anyplace for that.

"I'm sorry, B. I didn't mean it like that," Rose says, looking sober.

"Me neither," Alice pipes up. "We were just trying to look out for you. You might be more open to new guys without him lingering."

"I appreciate that, but my happiness can't impede on Rae. It's never going to happen as long as either of us walk this planet. That's all."

They both nod, seemingly understanding that being a mom comes first. Always has, always will.

"Bella, we're going to find you someone who deserves to date you," Rose promises.

I smile, having little to no faith in the prospect. If I haven't found anyone in all these years, they certainly aren't going to be successful. The one potential applicant turned out to be a two-faced asshole right before we got married, so I've surmised that truly amazing men simply don't exist. At least not for me.

"We'll take care of everything. Just be ready to go on _the_ best first date ever," Alice tells me.

I raise an eyebrow in doubt. " _The_ best? Now, there're some expectations."

They laugh and I try to chuckle, but it's hard letting my friends take control of this for me. I would love to find someone wonderful to share my life with, but I feel like it's nearly impossible. "All right, ladies, give me your best applicants and I'll see you both soon." I sling my bag over my shoulder and head out the door.

Driving the solid fifteen minute commute to Edward's overly-modern house makes my head speed into overdrive. Everything from what kind of men my friends are going to turn up for dates to Edward himself, occupy my thoughts. I'm left a little jagged when I reach his sterile driveway that's always annoyed me.

I would rather have a home that welcomes you. His is so cold and that's only the driveway. The house itself isn't much better. Not to mention that his stylish house makes my meager two-bedroom look like it belongs on the other side of town.

I shake my head and tell myself not to let it get to me. He's always preferred to display his interests, while I've been one to absorb my surroundings, rather than to show them off. That's probably why there's such a stark difference in our professions. He's an entrepreneur of his own plastics company, which is quite successful. It's something he's worked hard for and always wanted, maybe even more than Rae. My measly teaching job doesn't live up to the importance and prestige of running a profitable business.

I park the car, take a moment to collect myself and breathe. I need to clear my head before I see him or he'll do me in. I'm not up for that today. Usually, I carefully guard this portion of my life. There's been more Edward talk than I can handle. Now, I have to go see him…in the flesh.

I sigh, get out of my car and walk as casually as I can to the front door.

"Hey, Bella," Edward greets me outside. He must have heard me arrive.

"Hey," I offer, trying to sound sincere. "Is Rae ready?"

"Actually, she wanted us all to go out for pizza. That's why I met you out here, so you wouldn't be ambushed. I know how you hate that."

I rear back, ready to unleash my mighty mom-ness. Rae knows that pizza is not something I consider dinner. She also knows I'm not a fan of changing plans at the last minute.

"Before you freak out, I told her she has to ask you first and that pizza was most likely not going to fly since it's not healthy. And I took the blame for that one."

I purse my lips and nod. This is Edward. Never wanting me to be the one under the bus. He's always been like that when it came to Rae, and I don't know what I would do without him, regardless of the past. "Thanks."

"No problem. I would hate walking into the same without some kind of warning."

"Okay, let's go see how bad our daughter wants pizza, shall we?" I ask with an evil smile.

He smirks and makes my heart flutter momentarily, but I manage to follow right behind him.

"Hi, honey!" I shout, walking through the front door. Edward's home is much like his driveway. Mostly devoid of any emotion. The only human aspects to the whole house are all the pictures of Rae at different stages in her life.

"Mom?" Rae appears from around the corner.

"Ready?" It's how I usually pick her up. I don't linger here.

She looks at me adorably with her big green eyes. "Mom, I was kind of thinking we might be able to go out to eat?"

I eye her and cock my head, waiting for how she's going to spin this one.

"I just thought that you, me and Dad could go to the pizza house as a _family_."

I let her words sit there for a moment and look at those same eyes Edward is sporting and I can't bring myself to say no. She is my weakness. "Fine. Now, which one is it that your friend Jackson is working at?"

Her face blushes bright red and she wrings her fingers together before mumbling out the answer.

"C'mon Edward, grab your coat. We're going to Frank's for dinner. I'm sure Rae will be happy to introduce you to her friend."

His eyes bug out and I can tell he's about to have a meltdown, but thankfully, for our daughter's sanity, he keeps it together.

The drive to the pizza place is short.

Edward and I grab a table while Rae heads up to place the order and see her friend.

"Who's that kid?" Edward asks; concern evident in his voice.

"Jackson."

"Are they...?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He nods.

I shrug. "She likes him, I know that."

"Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" He looks like he's going to have a coronary.

"She's never alone with him, besides, he only cropped up recently. She hasn't even told me he's her boyfriend. It's just what I saw when I was looking at her phone the other day."

"Okay." He draws it out and sighs.

I nod.

"So, we're old enough to have a daughter who's ready to date."

I let out a dry laugh. "Yep. Welcome to hell."

He shakes his head in disbelief. "The only good thing about it is that I have you to lean on. I can't imagine doing this on my own."

"I know. I don't know how people do it alone. It's so much these days."

He nods and rubs his neck. "So, how are things with you?"

"Good. I'm enjoying my summer, but they're completely changing our curriculum this year, so that's added a lot to my plate. It's been more of a working break."

"That's challenging, but if anyone's up to it, you are," he offers sincerely.

I try my best to stay away from his deep green eyes. There's no need to get lost there. Been there done that. "Thanks for that, Edward." I smile. "How about you? What's the world of plastics up to?" I stick to a work-related question, before I ask what I really want to know.

"It's always changing. All new regulations and formulations. We're keeping up though."

"I can't imagine you'd have it any other way."

He shakes his head. "No, you're right. I try to be on top of it. But when I can't be, my team usually is."

"That's the way to do it. I swear sometimes I wish I had a team to help me out. It's tough out there. The school system can be challenging too."

He grins. "You'll be fine, Bella. You're an excellent teacher."

"Thanks."

It's taken us a long time to get to this point—approachable and supportive conversation, especially about _his_ work. I'm lost in thought when he clears his throat.

"Anything, uh, else going on for you this summer?"

I look at him, wondering what the question means, but then I see the slight blush on his gorgeous, high cheek bones and know he means my personal life. And I can't go there with him.

Thankfully, right then, Rae shows up with our pizza. We sit and enjoy our delicious, not terribly nutritious, dinner as a _family_. There're smiles and some fun conversation shared in between amazingly cheesy bites. It's a memory we'll have forever now.

Another one I'll have to deal with later, when I'm alone.

* * *

 **What do you think of Edward, now that you've met him?**

 **And how do you think Bella's dates are going to go?**

 **Rae's pretty cool, right?**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dating

**I apologize for the delay. The holiday and the Black Friday shopping took precedence and I fully intended to post this yesterday, but when I climbed into bed last night, I passed out. My husband thought it was hilarious...me-not so much. :) I also wanted to take a sec and thank you all for the love you've been giving this little story. It warms my heart.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Dating**

"Soccer star, get your butt in the car!" I holler, smiling.

In a rush I see a mess of hair and soccer equipment fly by me as I head out the door.

"I'll beat you there!" she calls, heading for my car.

I shake my head. This girl is something else. Sure enough, she's seated with her belt fastened when I reach my door. "So, who's coming to your game?"

"Dad and Papa, I think," she offers with a coy smile.

"Oh yeah, I think Grampa Charlie is, too."

"Cool."

"What about Courtney and Laura?" I ask of her friends from school.

She shrugs.

"Or Jackson?" I say with a hint of teasing.

Her green eyes light up and she smiles wide. "He said he might be able to come."

I roll my eyes to myself as I back out of our driveway. "Um, okay." I'm still not sure how _okay_ I am with having a daughter who's dating, but I guess it's inevitable. We arrive at the field, and sure enough Rae's _friend_ is there, but so is Edward, and his dad, which is nice.

She grabs her stuff and runs off like her ass is on fire.

Grabbing my bag, I try to follow behind her.

I see my dad standing there with Edward and Carlisle. I weave through the crowd over to them. "Hey, Dad." I give him a quick hug.

"Hi, honey. You look well."

"Thanks, I am. You?"

"Great. Ready to watch Rae kick some ass out there."

I chuckle, turning to Carlisle and Edward. "Hi, Carlisle."

"Hello, darling." He smiles, leaning down for a hug. We're all very close, despite the divorce.

"Hey there, Bella." Edward murmurs my name so softly I barely hear him.

"Morning."

"That's the kid from the pizza place the other night, right?" he asks in a louder voice; motioning toward Rae.

"Yeah…that would be him."

"Wow, he's got dedication," Edward comments, checking his watch. It's early, and sure enough the kid looks as though he's been up for a while.

"Have you seen our daughter? Boy better have dedication if he actually wants to be with her."

Edward chuckles, sighing. "That's true."

"Wait just a second! Are you saying that our little granddaughter has a boyfriend?" Dad questions, looking skeptical and a bit shocked.

Carlisle turns around and gives both me and Edward a look.

I shrug.

"Uh, unfortunately, I believe so," Edward answers, sighing again.

"There's no way. Who is this boy? Have the two of you met him? Who are his parents?" Carlisle wonders, scrutinizing Jackson as he fires his questions.

"I just found out about him," Edward defends.

"And I wasn't much further ahead of him," I admit.

My dad and Carlisle look at each other. "We'll take care of that."

Thankfully, the love birds don't have too long before the coach blows her whistle and calls them to huddle.

"So…how are things?" Edward asks after Dad and Carlisle walk to the edge of the field to cheer on their soccer star.

"They're good, busy—how about you?"

"They're really good," he says confidently, making me gulp. I don't want to think about it, but Rae mentioned he had a date with one of the lawyers that works with him. It admittedly hurts to think that the reason things are "really good" could be because of that.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm finally making headway with Japan. We're going to be expanding over there. It's pretty exciting."

I breathe out a sigh of relief and realize how stupid I am.

"How's your class prep coming along?"

I look up at him, he's watching the game, thankfully. There's just something about him actually listening and genuinely caring about my life that makes me realize why we were together in the first place. "It's coming," I tell him.

He looks down at me and frowns. "If you need some help, I have two hands and would be more than happy to lend one."

"Thank you, Edward. I'll keep that in mind. I still have a month to set up my room. I should have it done before then."

"Okay, well, let me know."

"Will do, and, um, thanks again." I feel a little overwhelmed by the offer. We've both worked hard over the years to be cordial and supportive of one another's careers, but this is a step further than I ever imagined seeing with him.

"She's amazing," he comments.

"You say that every time you watch her."

"I know and somehow I still marvel that she came from the two of us."

"Well...thanks," I say sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Bella."

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean, Edward. I have two left feet and somehow your genes still managed to prevail."

"I didn't say that," he corrects with a smug grin that makes me think things I shouldn't.

"You didn't have to!"

He chuckles. "You're still a firecracker."

"Yeah, I know. I try to keep it in check, but it's not easy."

Rae scores three goals and grins like a wild child running over to us as soon as the game's over.

"Papa, Grandpa! Did you two see that last one?" she shouts, still full of excitement.

"You better believe it, kiddo!" Carlisle answers.

"Honey! You're a superstar!" my dad cheers.

"Did you see that?" she asks, a little out of breath as she gets to me and Edward.

"We did! That was crazy!" Edward tells her, giving her a big hug.

"Dad, I think that footwork camp paid off. This is one of the best teams out there and we beat them!"

"You all looked great!" I chime in.

"Mom, no one else scored three, count them, three goals!" She holds up three fingers.

I stand back and laugh hard. That's my girl; always incredibly proud of whatever she accomplishes. "You're amazing!"

"Thank you both!" She gives us both squeezes before running off to find Jackson.

Edward's grinning.

"What's that look for?"

"I just never imagined life with her could be this great."

"I know, right?" I agree with a small sigh.

He gives me a small hug, telling me he has a meeting with Tokyo later and needs to prep. I nod and hug him back.

"I'm heading out with him," Carlisle tells me.

"Okay, thank you for stopping by and watching. I know it means a lot to Rae."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart."

I smile and watch them leave. On the way out they stop at Rae and congratulate her again with hugs and big grins.

"Love you guys," Edward hollers, getting in his convertible.

I let out a deep breath I felt like I'd been holding in since he'd been there. One that I wasn't willing to admit. It hasn't always been so easy with Edward, but I sure do appreciate our camaraderie now. It makes life so much better.

"Bella, when are you going to pull your head out of your ass?" Dad asks.

I frown and look at him. "What the hell do you mean?"

"I told you not to go through with that damn divorce."

"Dad, it's over and done. And if we're going to go through this every time I see you, I'm going to stop telling you when Rae's games are."

"That's okay, she'll text me."

I shake my head and hurry over to my daughter, not bothering to let his words affect me.

 ***ARoL***

"Bella, maybe we should talk a little about what happened with you and Edward before you go on these dates?" Alice suggests.

I simply raise an eyebrow in her direction.

"We should talk a little bit about what made your and Edward's marriage fail," she reaffirms.

"Take the therapist hat off, Al," I say, devoid of emotion.

"I can't. I worry. I don't want to see you going through all of this without some real hope that something will stick. And you may find some real happiness."

"Fine."

"When did it become clear that you and Edward weren't working?"

"When Rae was four," I state with confidence. "I added up, that over the past year, between her ages of three and four, he'd been away more than he'd been home. He was traveling all over the world, trying to grow his plastics empire. He had very important meetings to attend to get ahead. He did what he had to do to make his dream come true. But, unfortunately for all of us, he built one thing, and the other crumbled."

Rose shakes her head.

"So you two literally became strangers?"

I nod and blow out a heavy breath. This isn't easy to talk about, even now.

"There're no other dirty details?" Alice questions.

"No, we simply grew apart. There's no terrible story or anything sordid about it. It's just that when he'd come home, something was...missing." I sigh. "I can admit that I was bitter; being home raising our child while he gallivanted around the world, albeit working." I shrug. "We weren't the same people we were when we got married. It was difficult to accept that at first, but now, it seems logical. People grow and if you're not together, you grow apart."

"That's why you two found common ground so easily," Rose comments.

I chuckle dryly. "It didn't feel that easy at the time. But I guess you're right. There are worse cases of exes."

"Bella, you two make it look so easy," Rose argues.

"I don't think it was ever about us, that's what made it happen. It was about Rae and how important she is to both of us."

"That's probably the most perfect thing I think I've ever heard," Rose murmurs, looking a little teary-eyed.

I wave her off; she's silly. Any mother would be like that. Even her. "Rose, you and Emmett would do the same for your boys."

She shrugs. "Maybe if the circumstances were the same, but I'm pretty hot-headed." She huffs. "If there was cheating involved, I don't know... That would add a whole 'nother level of anger to the situation."

"Trust me, you learn to get over shit," I mutter, looking to Alice in hopes of getting the man picking started.

"You'll be happy to know that your profile was very popular," she states, as if this is a board meeting.

I laugh lightly. "That's nice to know…I think."

Rose grins wildly, and makes me feel a little awkward.

"Now, I've screened all of the applicants and these are the only three that Rose and I can agree on." Alice looks mighty proud of herself.

"Actually, I brought these other two that were in the running, but Alice said they had to go because of their hair," Rose announces, sliding the print outs in front of me.

I wrinkle my face and glance between the two of them.

"Bella, you have to keep an open mind," Rose reminds me.

I nod and take a look at the first applicant. The first thing I notice is that he's bald, not that there's anything wrong with that, but really, it just adds to his already disheveled look that he has brewing. "Alice was right." I push the top two aside. There's nothing there that does anything for me.

"You can't possibly want to write off everyone," Rose argues.

"No, but when there's no physical attraction, there's nothing to base any attraction off of."

"Maybe you'll find him funny," Rose suggests.

I give her a look. "Listen Rose, I appreciate everything you guys have done, but honestly, I have to have final say. I'm sorry. This is awkward enough, you know?"

She nods, understanding.

"This was my favorite," Alice declares, sliding an applicant in front of me. He's handsome and in his early forties. With dark hair and dark eyes.

"Yeah, he's not bad," I agree. Then I take a deeper look at his profile, seeing what he says makes him tick. I see he's into some of the same music as me and even likes a few of the same books that I do.

"So?" Alice asks impatiently.

"We can make this one work."

"Yay!" She squeals as if she's won something. Rose, on the other hand, looks like she's going to cut her. It's pretty frightening actually.

"One more," I clarify to them.

"How is that fair?" Rose argues.

"Because I'm the one who has to go on the dates. If they both suck then we might try someone else, but for now, I'm only committing to two."

"Well, mine will win for sure. His name is John and he looks sweet." She shoves the profile in my face.

"Okay, let's see sweet John." I peruse his profile. He seems rather dull, but maybe he's like me and didn't know what to put. He has nice eyes, so I decide to give him and Eric the benefit of the doubt and try out online dating. "This one, too."

"HAHAHA! In your face Alice-shmalice!"

"Wow, you've taken this thing to a _whole_ new low," I comment with a shake of my head.

"Eh, I get it from my kids."

We all chuckle.

"All right, so John and Eric are my two."

"They're nice choices, but I still think you should consider Paul," Alice insists.

"No, we're good with what we have for now."

"Okay," she mumbles, sounding a little defeated.

 ***ARoL***

"Raegan Jaymes, get down here!" I shout.

"What?" She squeaks, hiding at the top of the stairs.

"I said down here, didn't I?" I repeat, giving her a look.

She nods, reluctantly coming down the stairs.

"Do you know what this is?" I ask her, holding up the paper in my hand.

She looks at me, then back at the paper. "My report card from summer studies?"

I nod. When I first approached Rae about spending some of her summer preparing for college, she wasn't too keen on the idea, but she learned to love it. Which is good in my book. "Is there anything you would like to tell me before I finish reading this?"

"Mom, listen, I tried so damn hard in Mr. Miller's class. He's out to get me. I swear. He doesn't like any smart woman and, honestly, I don't think any of us did well."

I give her another look, making it clear I don't believe her shit.

She puts up her hands. "Other than his class, everything should be right where you expect it to be."

"And where is that?"

"A's."

I nod and finally peruse the paper. Finding exactly what I thought I would and a little something more along the way, too.

"Well?" Rae asks, nervously.

"Mr. Miller definitely doesn't hate smart women."

"No?" she wonders with her signature smile.

"No, I'd say not. Here." I hand it to her.

She looks from the paper to me and grins nice and wide. "Holy cow!"

"Good job, baby! We need to celebrate!"

"Yeah, we do! What're you thinking?"

"I have a bumper crop of tomatoes. How about an Italian night? You can invite Jess and Hannah," I suggest.

She frowns. "Mom, I had to give up like three weeks of my summer. That's half. I was thinking a little something more…"

"Like what?"

"Maybe you and Dad could take me to Disney with Jess and Hannah."

I let out a dry laugh. "That's, uh, pretty far-fetched, honey."

"C'mon, Mom, think about it at least. There're not a lot more opportunities we're going to have left to do something as a family before I go off to college."

Damn she's good, but she has a point. And despite the fact our child is spoiled rotten and has outlandish dreams, I nod and tell her I'll think about it."

"Thank you so much!" She cheers, giving me a tight hug.

 ***ARoL***

"John, this restaurant is beautiful," I tell him, letting him lead me inside.

"Thanks, my brother has an in with the owner because they're fucking. He was able to get me a primo seat. I mean it. They promised me the best of the best."

I swallow and nod. This guy is a little much, but it is a nice thought that he cares enough about our date to make sure we have lovely table.

So far the date's been a little stiff since he's a touch rough around the edges, but I still have an open mind. I'm hoping for the best.

We walk up to the podium to be seated and John proudly states his name. He takes my hand and pats it while we wait for our table.

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't have a reservation for you," the burly guy manning the host station replies.

John, looking flustered, says, "I think you're mistaken. Brian was supposed to reserve the booth with the view."

"I can give Brian a call, but he didn't reserve anything for you," Lance, the host, offers.

John nods. "Sure, go ahead and call Brian. You'll see."

I'm quite certain I see Lance roll his eyes, but he pulls out his phone and dials a number. After a short conversation, he hands the phone to John. "Here, he wants to talk to you."

"Oh, uh, okay." John takes the phone. "Hello. Yes I know what kind of restaurant this is... I'm aware of that Brian... But you're the one who said you'd reserve the good seat." John sighs. "Uh-huh. Okay. Fine then. _Yeah, you too_."

He hangs up the phone and hands it back to Lance. "He's going to message you with our seating arrangements."

"Okay, wanna wait over there while I get your table ready?" Lance suggests.

It's so awkward. John doesn't seem to be at any kind of ease now that our seats have been sorted out.

Lance finally calls us nicely. He leads us to the back of the restaurant, right outside the restrooms. Where he places our menus on the table and pulls out my chair.

I cringe, sitting down. This is the worst seat in the house. I'm sure it's not going unnoticed by John.

"Really?" John looks around, clearly disgusted.

"It's all we had left," Lance answers.

John shakes his head and stomps away; again he leaves me feeling like this date should've never happened.

I swallow, not knowing what to do or where to go.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I didn't know he and Brian had some sort of agreement," Lance says quietly.

"I understand. It's not your fault. I just don't know what to do."

"Let me help you," he offers with a small smile. "John is a real… _interesting_ guy, trust me, and he's probably not right for you."

"Thanks for that," I mumble, collecting my thoughts and heading out the door.

"God damn it! Son of a bitch!" I hear John yelling and see him kicking the tire on some car.

I roll my eyes. I've never taken too kindly to adults throwing temper tantrums. "Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?" I ask with a sigh.

"Fuck! That's an idea, isn't it? We could go somewhere else, couldn't we?" He says this in a sarcastic tone.

I've had about all of the aggression I can take for one evening. "John, maybe this is a sign. Perhaps we should head home."

He turns and glares at me, to the point I feel a little uneasy being out on the street alone with him. "A sign, a fucking sign?"

I rear back, not wanting to deal with the immature moron another moment. "Listen John, I understand tonight didn't go the way you planned, and since you can't seem to make the best of a crap-tastic night, I'm going to see myself home."

"Why did you even bother to come out then?"

"Because, for some reason, I was crazy enough to believe you had some level of sweetness to you. I can clearly see how very wrong I was and I would apologize, but you're such a childish asshole that it wouldn't matter."

"Fuck you, bitch!"

"No, f- oh, never mind!" I shout, heading inside to call a cab.

Thankfully, it's not long before the cab arrives to take me back to my car. Another benefit to not meeting guys at my house. They have no fucking clue where I live. Which is the way it should be. I finally get home and I have yet to decompress. So, as soon as I walk through the door, I want to cry.

I grab a stiff drink and head to my bedroom. I need to hide away right now. I'm certainly in no shape to have Rae see me.

I pull out my phone and call the girls.

"Bella?" Rose is quick to answer.

"Yeah… and Alice, too."

"Hi," Rose says, confused.

"Listen, I think we need to reconsider everything."

"How bad was it?" Alice wonders.

I sigh heavily.

"C'mon Bella, it couldn't have been that bad," Rose offers.

"He swore at me in the middle of the street because we couldn't get a decent seat at the restaurant his brother's _fuck buddy_ owns."

"Wow," Alice breathes.

"Guys, I think it's better that we don't go through with the second one. I don't think I can go through that again." I sip my whiskey as I tell them. I'm not one to drink hard stuff, but tonight calls for something a little stronger than wine.

"Bella, you need to go on the second date. You already said you wouldn't go on a third. C'mon now," Rose admonishes.

"Rose, you weren't there. You don't know how it made me feel. How awful the whole evening was."

"This one will be better," Alice half-heartedly promises.

"Fine, okay, one more," I relent.

After saying goodnight, I hang up the phone and climb into bed.

I holler to Moose, my giant Goldendoodle teddy bear for a much-needed cuddle session. He hops up in bed, and with his deep brown-knowing eyes I can tell he feels my pain and sees I need love. He gives me a kiss, tucking his head against my chest.

I close my eyes, thinking, this night has truly been a disaster, so the next one can only be better, right?

* * *

 **So first off... What did you think of the soccer match? A little more on Edward here and a little interaction from their father's.**

 **2nd... How about Rae and her thoughts on a reward for her summer study program?**

 **And 3rd... John, he's a sweetheart, huh?**

 **...'til next week...**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Beginnings

**Chapter 4: Birthday Beginnings**

There's a knock at the door as I'm trying to find my earrings and make sure I look presentable for my second date. The first one was such a disaster that I couldn't imagine not bringing my A game for the second.

I open the door and stand there a little flabbergasted. "Edward?"

"Hey, Bells," he greets with a bag of junk food and handful of movies. I look back and forth between him and the stuff. _What the hell's going on?_

"Um, wanna come in?" I wonder, still feeling a little shocked.

"Thanks. You look nice," he says, breezing past me.

"Hey Rae, wanna come down, _please_?" I holler up the stairs.

As soon as little miss pokes her head around the wall, I give her a look and she knows. She comes down the stairs and tries to give me _the eyes_ while her dad is in the kitchen.

"Hey, Rae. How're you doing?"

"Good, Mom. What's up?"

"Oh, I don't know. Any idea why Dad just got here?"

She grins for a split second. "I just thought, since you're going _out_ , Dad could hang out with me for the evening."

So many things course through my head, between wanting to shake the _little shit syndrome_ out of my daughter, to how the hell am I going to go on a date now, but none of it matters. I suck in a breath through my nose and look at her. "Thanks. Next time, could you let me know?"

"Sure. I didn't think it was a big deal for Dad to be here."

"It's not, but Rose was scheduled to be here to do mani-pedis with you, and now I have to call her off. It's rude for us to take up her time like that and then at the last minute tell we don't need her."

"Sorry about that," she offers, semi-sincere.

"All right, well…" I walk off without finishing, because I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say. Quickly, I take out my phone and send Rose a message; somewhat explaining the turn of events and how her services are not needed, then I head to the kitchen.

"So, I know you have a no junk food rule, but since you're not going to be here and it is a movie night, I thought you wouldn't mind that much," he rambles, putting their treats in bowls.

"It's fine," I assure him.

"So, what're you up to? Rae just said she wanted to hang out since you had plans."

This is everything I didn't want to deal with. "I have a date," I explain quietly.

He turns back and looks at me, rather surprised. "I didn't know you were dating."

"Well, it's new."

"Gotcha," he says, looking uncomfortable. "I didn't know…when Rae invited me over…"

"It's okay. Don't worry," I tell him, still trying to convince myself of the same.

"Well, you go finish getting ready, I got this."

"Thanks, Edward." I turn and head back upstairs.

There're about a dozen messages from Rose on my phone, and I'm a little stunned, but somehow I manage to get myself finished up and go back downstairs. I see Rae and Edward holed up on the couch, with huge bowls of crap in front of them. They're trying to decide what movie they're going to watch. I go over and awkwardly say goodbye to both of them. They both respond with, "See ya," without looking me.

I get in my car, feeling anything but ready to go on a date. Not to mention a first date. Either way, I head to the little dive bar that Eric suggested and hope for the best.

"Eric?"' I ask, approaching a handsome gentleman sitting alone at the bar. It's not exactly my first choice of a place to meet, but I didn't want to be stranded like with date one.

Of course, I'm not sure assholes like John actually exist outside of first dates. He really took the cake.

"Yes." He smiles. "Bella?"

"That's me." I return his friendly smile.

"Well, that's a relief. I was afraid I was going to spend the night staring at you from afar while dining with some other woman all evening."

I chuckle. "That's sweet. So where are we sitting?" I wonder.

"I was thinking the bar, but we can grab a table, if you'd like?"

I shrug. "The bar is fine with me."

He grins and helps me on the stool. We sit there and peruse the menus for few minutes, before I realize why he wanted to sit at the bar. His eyes immediately dart to the blaring TV across from us. Soccer. Which is nice and most of me wants to open with the fact my teenage daughter plays, but I feel like it's a little too early to drop that kind of bomb on him.

"Do you two know what you'd like?" the bartender asks, grabbing a note pad.

I smile and look over at Eric, who still doesn't notice there's someone in front of us. "Hey, Eric." I nudge his arm.

"Huh?"

"He's here to take our order."

"Oh, okay. What're you getting?"

"I'm going to have the firehouse burger, just as it comes, and a beer, please?" I say to both of them.

The tender scribbles it down, and Eric looks over the menu hurriedly. "Uh, I'll have the same," he says briskly, returning his focus to the game.

"You like soccer I take it?"

"Oh yeah, it's always been a favorite of mine. I used to play when I was younger, but I blew out my knee and now I'm destined to watch from the sidelines."

"That's no fun. How is it now?"

"My knee? Oh, it's fine, but I'll never play again. There's too much risk of damage."

"That's terrible."

"Eh, you win some, you lose some. I'm okay with the 'it wasn't meant to be' mentality."

I nod. "That's honorable."

"Thanks," he murmurs, not taking his eyes off the game for more than a second.

I sigh.

Our food comes and not too much is said while we eat, since his team keeps scoring. I do try several times to engage conversation, about our jobs and hobbies, but he only answers with 2 or 3 words before stuffing his mouth again and glancing at the TV.

I watch the game a little, but mostly nurse my beer and munch on fries. I feel like I should've known this was how it was going to go from the moment I sat down. There's no man in this world that's going to live up to my expectations, so I should just stop trying.

After the tender clears our plates, I look down at my watch and realize it's been over fifteen minutes since he's said a word to me.

"Hey Eric, I'm going to head home, okay?"

He looks somewhat remorseful. "I'm sorry, Bella. I must be awful company."

"No, it's all right, I don't think I'm ready for this, though," I offer, letting him off the hook.

He smiles and draws me in for a hug. "Thank you for coming out at least."

"No problem. Thanks for dinner."

With that I walk out and sigh. Once I'm in my car and on my home, I try to figure out why it didn't work. Maybe Eric and I simply aren't compatible? Maybe he didn't feel that _spark_ either? Or...and I cringe. It's possible the Edward situation took all of my game.

I pull into my driveway and, admittedly, there's giddiness and dread that floods me. One, I don't want to be judged by how awful my date was, but at the same time it's kind of exciting to know Edward's in my house.

I walk in and find Rae passed out on the couch and Edward sitting on the end watching a dull-looking movie.

"Hey," I whisper, not wanting to wake sleeping beauty.

"Hi, Bella." He smiles warmly.

"How was your night?" I ask, looking at Rae.

He lightly chuckles. "Not bad. She was exhausted, though. How about you?"

I shake my head, not wanting to talk about it. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure."

He gets up and follows me into the kitchen, taking a seat on a stool while I make a pot.

"So, it was _that_ bad?"

I give him a look. "We just didn't hit it off."

"I'm sorry about that."

I pull out some mugs. "It's hardly your fault. Besides, it was a blind date. Those things never work out, right?"

"A blind date?"

"Yeah, some silly idea of Alice and Rose's."

"Why would they want you to go on a blind date?"

I shrug. "They think I've been alone too long and, for some crazy reason, I thought they were right." I slide him a full mug of coffee, not looking at him.

He's quiet for a minute, taking a long sip.

I decide to switch gears to what we do best. "Rae's game next week got changed, by the way, and there's some pretty awesome news to share with you, too."

"Oh, what's that?"

"I forgot to tell you earlier." I head to the fridge, grabbing her report card and hand it to him.

I watch him read it over. "Her report card? For the summer study thing?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"She continues to impress everyone."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Me, too. I was so proud of her."

"And what kind of reward are you planning for our little Brainiac?"

I let out a little laugh. "Actually, she came up with her own idea for a reward."

"Oh, this should be good." He chuckles.

"She wants us all to go to Disney with a couple of her friends."

"Ha. You're kidding?"

"I know, right? And to top it off? She really is your kid. She knows exactly how to pull on the heart strings."

"Do tell."

"Well, she made it sound like it was going to be the last chance to go 'as a family' before college and"—I shrug—"she kind of has a point."

"Hmm," he murmurs.

"I'm telling you, she's going to be a captain of industry, just like you."

"Disney's not a terrible idea, Bell."

I sigh. "I know. But we'd have to go during the school year and I don't know how much time I can take off."

"Well, why don't you look into it, plan it out with her teachers, and we'll surprise her and her friends?"

"That sounds great, in theory, but have you looked at the cost of Disney lately? Plus airfare?"

"Bella, I think I can cover it," he offers.

I sigh, knowing the only way Rae is going to get her reward this decade is to let him pay. Not something I would normally go along with, but what choice do I have. "Okay, I'll look into things and email you soon."

"Sounds good. How're you doing? Have you got your classroom figured out?"

"I've been fine—busy. The classroom's coming along." I lie, because there's no good way to tell your ex that you've had a slew of shitty dates and that my classroom is nowhere near ready, despite school starting in less than a week. It's bad enough he knows about this one.

"That's good."

"Yeah," I say, yawning.

"Well, I better get going."

"Thanks for coming over and hanging out with her. It meant a lot."

He waves me off. "I'm always up to hang out. Next time I'll make sure you know about it."

I chuckle. "Was it that obvious?"

"Uh Bell, you're great at so many things, but acting is definitely not your strong suit."

I shake my head and see him out. Then I cover up Rae and head up to bed myself.

Pulling the covers over me and tucking my hands under my pillow, all I can think about is _him_ and it's exhausting.

 ***ARoL***

The next day, I find myself alone in my bountiful garden. I'm tending to my veggies and having a grand ol' time. There isn't anywhere else I feel more relaxed than intertwined with my beautiful oasis.

Thankfully, the dizzying assortment of vegetables keeps my mind from anything related to last night.

The zucchini are coming along like champs and my tomatoes are impressive. Big, juicy and as red as can be. I can't wait to make homemade pasta sauce.

I dig out the weeds and begin to tend each and every plant. Right down to the sunflowers, before I take hold of the hose and water them all the way they deserve.

By the time I'm done, I'm tired and dirty, but at the same time, I feel accomplished and renewed.

I grab hold of my full basket of my freshly harvested veggies and head inside. It's time to roll up my sleeves for a different kind of work.

I take out my class planner and begin to cook up ideas for the new curriculum. That's the issue with changing the whole curriculum, I can't reuse any of last year's projects. Which is tough when you're the initiating teacher. When you've had the curriculum for a while, you can garner what projects are going to be hits and what are going to be misses.

Especially, with middle schoolers; you'd think the rapidly evolving technology wouldn't affect them, but it does, so much!

They get bored terribly easy, and it drives me insane. I wish there was a way to keep them entertained without introducing even more technology, but I haven't found a way, yet.

As I stare at the new guidelines for everything, all I can think of is Edward's offer to help me set up my classroom. More than a little bit of me wants to overanalyze the offer and to see if it's actually genuine.

Though, I know that Alice and Rose would never let that fly. They'd have a bird if I told them I was going to spend the afternoon setting up my classroom with Edward.

I sigh and make a cup of coffee before returning to my work. I need to come up with some steady ideas that will impress even the pickiest kid.

 ***ARoL***

"Mom, what're you doing?" Rae, my gorgeous, soon-to-be sixteen-year-old daughter, asks as I line up the project I've been working on. The kitchen table is currently covered in everything from glitter to feathers, and I'm not even done yet.

"Getting invitations ready to be sent out," I tell her, glancing at the clock. I need to hurry up and finish. These need to go out by tomorrow. "Can you put your soccer gear away?"

"Sure. Are the invites for my party?" She peeks over my shoulder with an adorable smile crossing her lips. My baby is growing up so fast. It breaks my heart, more than a little.

I sigh; she looks so much like _him_ when she does that. There's a lot she got from _him_ ; her cheek bones for one. The very ones which make that smile that much more stellar, along with a few freckles on her shoulders and couple spattered across her cheek bones. And her way of convincing me when I'm dead set against something; that is absolutely something she got from _him._

But I'm happy to say, her hair and her petite figure are all mine. That nose, too.

"Yes, of course, they're for your party! What else would I be making invitations for?"

She grins from ear-to-ear, oohing and ahhing over some of my crafty creations.

"You like?" I wonder.

"Yeah!" She nods emphatically. "Can I invite some of my friends?"

"Sure, honey. It's not just for family. Who were you thinking?"

She shrugs, trying not to let me see the blush on her cheeks. "Maybe Jess, Courtney, Laura, and Hannah?"

I nod. "Yeah, why not? I love those girls."

"And maybe... Jackson and some of friends?" she asks quietly.

I close my eyes so she can't see me rolling them. Jackson is your typical teen boy—he's nice to me, but I can see he's going to be a heartbreaker. I'm just getting used to the fact my daughter is at dating age, much less heartbreaking age. "That's fine sweetie. How was practice?"

"Great! Dad was there!"

"Really? He didn't mention it to me."

She shrugs. "He said he had a meeting nearby and didn't want to miss a minute of my soccer excellence."

"Yep, that sounds like something your dad would say."

She starts going up the stairs, but then hesitates and turns back around to face me.

"What's up?" I wonder. I can see her mind is turning and I want to make her feel better.

"I was just thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to invite Dad?"

I nod and hold up the addressed envelope. "Of course I am!" My daughter loves her father, as she should. I would never withhold time with him; especially on a monumental birthday, like her sweet sixteen.

Even though we've been divorced for more than ten years, we still share birthday parties and holidays. We've always tried to put aside any differences we have, for her sake. I'm not sure why Rae would think otherwise now.

I notice her shaking her head, and I raise an eyebrow at it. I'm really not sure what's going on, but I want to know. If this is over her little boyfriend being there…

"Mom, why do you do that to yourself?"

I sit up in the seat a little straighter and look her right in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" I wonder, confused. Her father and I may not have seen eye to eye on everything, but he is a good man.

"You know what I mean," she says pointedly, narrowing her green eyes. She got those from _him_ , too. Oh God, those green pools are dead ringers for his.

I just stare at her.

"I see you. When you look at him and wish you were with him. I see the longing. And the sadness after he's gone. Why do you keep putting yourself through that torture, Mom, year after year?"

I'm stunned. Seriously, I'm at a sincere loss for words. But when I do come to and clear my throat. I don't know what to say. "Didn't you just request a family Disney trip?"

"Yeah, but maybe it's not such a great idea if you're going to be hurting the whole time."

"Rae, I-I..." I stumble over my words. "It's not like I'm lonely. I date, I'll have you know."

"I know you date, Mom. I'm pretty sure the reason you make such big deal of it is to cover up the fact that you're lonely. And you still think of Dad."

I gulp and try to swallow down my emotions, so I can process her words. I guess I'm not very good at hiding things, and since she's almost sixteen, I should probably stop trying to hide everything. "For fifteen, you're pretty damn smart," I whisper through the lump in my throat.

"I'm almost sixteen, _Momma_ ," she corrects with a wink and a small smile.

"I know, and your father will be there for that, sweetheart."

"I love you, Mom. Please think about what's best for _you_." She shakes her head and scoots up the stairs. There's nothing more to talk about; she's put an end to that conversation.

I return to the invitations, double checking her father's before slipping it into its envelope. I can't stop thinking about what she said. I know she's right. I just wonder who else sees it so clearly.

Sitting there with my glass of wine, after cleaning up the mess, I take a long sip and sigh deeply. I can't seem to get hold on my emotions, and the tears start to slip from my eyes. We should've tried harder, made it work, but we couldn't find the courage back then.

Now, it's too late.

* * *

 **A huge thank you to Midnight Cougar for making my words pretty!**

 ***shifty eyes* Whatdya think about Rae having Edward show up? And Rae's honesty to her mom about the birthday party?**

 **Leave me some love and I'll see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

**Hidyho!**

 **I just wanted to drop in and thank you all for your support! You're all wonderful.**

 **Other than that... I've noticed that some people haven't picked up on the fact that Bella has dated since Edward...even almost married Jake way back when. Also, the reason for their divorce is in here, too.**

 **Just so ya know... :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Surprises**

Getting ready to head out with Alice, I throw together a decent outfit. The sun is shining and we're going shopping for party supplies. I also fully intend on wine and a gossiping session afterward. I don't know how we can't with all the craziness that's been going on lately.

I smile, straighten my peach skirt and fix my white, sleeveless blouse, slipping on my strappy sandals. For thirty-five, I don't look so bad, I declare, while I take one last look in the mirror then head downstairs.

Being a teacher, I often pride myself on looking put together when out and about. I don't think I would feel comfortable having one of my students see me looking grungy, in my sweats—even though school is out for the summer.

As fun as I'm sure it will be to hang out with Alice, there is a hint of dread with the whole situation. I just know she's going to be asking me about the dates. And honestly, I don't think I'm ready for anymore.

I understand I'm green to the whole dating scene. The divorce from Edward was rough on me, but my relationship with Jake probably put the nail in the coffin. Trust is huge when it comes to allowing someone to see your true self. And though there's been a few guys here and there since Jake, none of them have been worth the trouble so-to-speak.

I let out a breath and try to ready myself for the onslaught of date related questions.

Just as I'm fixing a fly away hair, I hear a knock. I grab my purse and check my watch, noticing Alice is early; something completely new for her. Alice is never early or on time, for that matter. She usually leaves me waiting at least fifteen minutes wherever we go.

I even go as far to plan around her tardiness. Though sometimes, I joke she'll be late to her own funeral.

"Hey, Alice, you're..." I start to say, opening the door, but stop short, suddenly coming face to face with my kryptonite. "Um, Edward...?"

My words die out in my mouth as I take all of him in—from his leather jacket to his familiar musky cologne that nearly makes my brain shut down. Once my hormones have calmed themselves, I steal a quick look at his face, staying far from those killer eyes. His hair is its usual mess, but it's a good look on him, for some reason. He's the only almost forty-year-old who can pull that look off and still look amazing. "Hi there," I offer lamely.

"Hey Bella, I'm glad I caught you," he tells me with a warm smile crossing his face.

I smile back; I can't help it. I just hope it comes off as friendly, since I'm surprised to see him. "Oh yeah?" I finally manage to get my brain and my mouth to work together.

 _What's wrong with me? Usually, I can navigate this task like a pro._

"Yeah, I had something important I wanted to talk to you about, and I didn't want to discuss it over the phone," he explains. "Can I come in?"

Some fairly dirty innuendos slip through my mind, before nodding and ushering him inside. "Sure," I answer, stepping aside. I'm a little disappointed knowing the only thing he's entering is my front door. "But Alice should be here in a minute. I'm actually on my way out."

He sighs deeply, scrubbing his face; the same way he has for almost two decades. I still like it. He looks like a little kid who can't figure out what toy he's going to play with. "Okay, I'll make it quick."

We move through the house to the dining room, and I offer him a drink, but he waves me off, so both just sit. I try to cross my legs, but I bump into his on the way. I gulp back the reaction I'm having and shake my head, pulling my legs far from his as possible.

"Listen, I was thinking about Raegan's birthday," he begins, swirling his finger on the tabletop, just as he used to. I nod, silently telling him to continue, when his eyes finally meet mine. "I was thinking that since she's turning sixteen, maybe I or _we_ could get her a…car." He lets out a huge breath at the end.

Clearly, he was nervous, and rightfully so. I flip my switch and turn back into full-blown mom mode as soon as I hear mention of my daughter's name.

It was as though he was afraid to suggest it to me or something. I'm not that horrible, certainly not when it comes to Rae. Sure, in the past, there have been things we haven't exactly seen eye-to-eye on, but we've always worked through it and eventually come to a compromise. So I'm not sure why he's so hesitant now.

"Really Edward? You're sure you want to get your sixteen-year-old daughter a car for her birthday?"

"No," he tells me with a smirk, making my heart skip a beat and my panties damp all at the same time. "I'm joking." He rolls his eyes. "Bella, I wish she was still five, but since she's not, I think it's a valid gift."

I nod. "It is. I just wonder if she's ready for that responsibility."

My mind wanders to her grades, which are as good as they've ever been, and with all of her after school activities, it would make my life a little easier. Also, it would give her something to think about if she did start messing up in school.

"I think she deserves it; she's worked hard," he says in a reverent voice.

I shake my head in agreement. "I think you're right. But, nothing new." The girl is already a little more than spoiled; no need to make it any worse than it already is.

"No, not new, but it has to be safe and in decent shape."

"And I think it'd be great to give it to her from us both. Just let me know how much you need," I throw in there. Because really, I do. I've always thought about the day Rae would begin to drive and that Edward and I would purchase our daughter her first car together. It's a milestone to share.

"Whatever you want," he agrees. "There's something else, too."

"Oh yeah?"

He nods, looking proud. "I sort of set up a charity in Rae's name."

"Really?" I question, rather taken back. Edward's always been the one to make a big gesture, since he achieved his success in the business world, but, for some reason, it still surprises me when he does dole out large sums of money. "What kind of charity?"

"We're going to be creating athletic fields for underprivileged cities."

"That's perfect," I say in awe, still a little shocked. "Wow, Rae will love that."

"Thanks. We're throwing the gala next week. Right before Rae's birthday. I was hoping you would be okay with her going?"

"Absolutely, Edward. Why on earth would I ever deny her that?"

He shrugs, looking a little worried. "I just thought you might think it's too late for her to be out. It'll be quite a night."

I wave him off. "No, this is for a good cause. She'll be fine. And she'll be so pleased."

He runs a hand through his hair and nods, as I watch him. He's nervous about something.

"Is there something else, Edward?"

"Yeah, um..." His voice becomes very quiet and unsure. "I was hoping you'd be there, too."

My eyebrows may have hit the ceiling. "Me?"

"Yes, please. I think it would mean a lot to Rae, but also, it would mean a lot to me." He looks as though he's going to say something else, but there's a knock on the door before he can say any more.

"I'll go," I tell him quickly. I know that must be Alice at the door and she hates waiting, so I leave Edward standing there smiling as I leave the room.

I open the door and flash her a quick smile, telling her to come in.

"Hey, Bella!" She sweeps by me; in a rush to come in. "You know, it's weird, but the car out front looks a lot like Edward's. How strange would that be if he was like watching you or something?"

"Alice, shhh…" I attempt to interrupt her, but she doesn't seem to hear me.

"Or maybe he was waiting for you and wanted to catch you half-naked or just out of the shower, all wet and flushed?" She giggles. "Ooh... Maybe you don't need those dates after all!" She rambles all that out, while my cheeks flame. My friend has a big mouth and just won't shut her yap.

I glare at her as I hear his heavy footsteps coming around the corner.

Her eyes lock in on him, then they immediately follow back to me. I can see the questions flowing through them, but I hope she doesn't voice them.

"Did he already sneak in here and bone you? Like that dream you had the other night?"

It's official, my _ex_ -best friend Alice isn't getting any wine later.

I balk at her. "Jesus Christ, Alice, no!"

Edward clears his throat and smirks. I can see the humor in his eyes. Damn that smirk does _things_. I try to keep it together though by taking a deep breath.

"Well, while I would've much rather seen Bella in that sexy black lace set of underwear, I remember so fondly, she answered the door in what you see her in right now."

I whip my head around at his saucy words and glare at him, but at the same time, I wonder what piece of underwear he's referring to. I may have to revisit my overly neglected fancy underwear drawer.

"And much to my dismay, I don't have that kind of time to sit around watching her from afar," he tells her, while staring at me the whole time. "But we can talk about that dream later," he adds with a wink.

My face flushes bright red, but I swallow the majority of my embarrassment and look her in the eyes.

"Alice, we were just discussing Rae's birthday gift," I explain, even though I have no need to. Who cares what she thinks?

"That's right. And, as soon as you tell me when I can pick you up, I'll be out of your way," he says, making me cock my head in confusion.

"You know, to find a car?" he continues, as if he's trying to jog my memory.

"Oh, okay…I just thought you would find it and I would hand you some money."

"Bella, this is huge. I want to make sure you're as happy with the car as Rae will be."

I think about it for a moment. I don't know. We do get along and we certainly are very adult about situations, but I can't picture us car shopping together. That seems like a stretch, even for us.

"It's important to me," he adds softly.

I nod. "Okay." I agree because it does make sense; I may not like the exact one he picks out if I'm not there. But it doesn't mean I don't know it's gonna be hard on me to spend that much alone time with him. We do that so rarely. "Um, well, any night this week works," I tell him, and Alice lets a sly grin fill her face.

I want to say something to her, but I know I can't; not in front of him. She would tell him. She'd tell him everything. So, instead, I throw her the nastiest look I can manage while still attempting to be discrete.

"Okay, I'll pick you up Tuesday around five? Rae's got her piano practice then, right?"

I cluck my tongue against the roof of my mouth and nod. He's smart; he doesn't want her to find anything out before her big surprise.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." I do my best to smile, even though I'm feeling a little overcome.

"Okay, great," he replies, and then comes over to hug me. It's something we started way back when we were getting divorced; it was to show Rae we were still friends. But this time he catches me off guard, because Rae's not here, and Alice is.

While I'm wrapping my arms around him, in what I hope is a friendly way, he places a warm, lingering kiss on my cheek. I stand there, still and lifeless for a moment, before dropping my arms and awkwardly patting him on the shoulder.

He takes one more look my way, heading out the door, calling over his shoulder, "Later, ladies."

As soon as the door closes, I turn to see Alice, who's watching me closely. She's standing there looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Don't even start! I could kill you for that shit you pulled a minute ago," I sputter, still trying to calm myself from what just happened a minute ago.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know he was here?" she asks with an eyebrow raised.

I glare at her.

"Bella, seriously, I had no idea he was actually here. And I had no reason _to_ think he would be here."

"I know." I sigh. "Okay, let's just drop it. I'll grab my purse. We need to get going, because without decorations there won't be a party."

Alice chuckles. "There isn't any way in hell that I'm dropping _it_ ,Bella."

* * *

 **So what did you think of Edward stopping by? *grins***

 **See you guys next week!**


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

**Sorry for the delay folks! I actually had to fly to Florida spur of the moment for work last week! I apologize profusely for leaving you in the lurch! To make up for it, here's an Edward point of view chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Plans**

 **EPOV**

The phone rings repeatedly, and I try my best to ignore it. "Brian, can you get that?" I page through my speakerphone.

Over the past few years I've gotten adept at delegating. It's something I never thought I would be able to grasp. Now, knowing I have final approval on all things and all personnel, it's certainly easier to push things off onto other employees.

I've also been pretty successful about getting home for dinner, catching Rae's games and practices, as well as just being a dad. It was tough at first, but I'm grateful for Bella. She made me see the error of my ways a long time ago.

Starting a company requires so much time and attention, but so does being a parent. There is a balance to both, and I wasn't trying back then. I had my eye on the prize, and that was making a business worth running.

After the divorce, I realized, pretty quickly, how much time I'd missed with my family. Missing most of Rae's first milestones was a lot to swallow, and I wasn't proud of that.

Since then, I've made some adjustments to the business to keep my schedule flexible and to spend plenty of quality time with my daughter. It's just too bad my marriage had to fail to make me realize what I was doing wrong.

"Tanya, I need those spreadsheets on Hong Kong, please," I say, again through the speakerphone, trying to break up my thoughts.

"I'll have them right over to you," she replies back; in a voice that makes my head hurt.

Rubbing my temples, I stare at the email in front of me and resist the urge to archive it for another day.

 _Mr. Mas_ _e_ _n,_

 _I understand you're busy_ _;_ _however, we need your approval on the R.J.M. charity gala décor. At your earliest convenience we would like to meet with you and your charity team to go over the specifics._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Heidi Kraus_

 _Event Planner_ _Extraordinaire_

I scrub my face and shake my head. I really should ask Rae if she's okay with this before the planning gets too deep. I can't imagine having everything signed off on and then having her not want to do it.

"Tanya, what time is my last meeting today?"

"Uh, three, sir."

"Well, push it off. I'm leaving now and I'll be out for the rest of the day."

"Okay," she answers, dragging out the word. I know she hates trying to rearrange my schedule, but it is her job. She's going to have to deal with it.

I gather my things. I know that being a Saturday, Bella should be around, and my hope is Rae will be out with a friend. She's a social butterfly, so I'm going to hedge my bets and not give either of them a heads up.

"Have a good afternoon, Mr. Masen."

"Thanks Tanya, you, too."

Parking next to our old house makes all sorts of feelings and memories surface. I straighten my jacket and run my hand through my hair before heading to the door. There's so much I want to discuss, but I don't know how open she'll be to the whole thing.

I knock and wait. The door opens and her familiar smile turns to confusion. "Um, Edward…?"

I grin and try to charm her a little, since I'm dropping in on her unannounced. "Hey Bella, I'm glad I caught you."

She smiles back, but she looks a little wary. "Oh yeah?"

She's always been quick to know when I'm trying to charm her. Not to mention, she looks gorgeous and it's difficult to keep my concentration.

"Yeah, I had something important I wanted to talk to you about, and I didn't want to discuss it over the phone," I explain. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she answers, stepping aside. "But Alice should be here in a minute. I'm actually on my way out."

I sigh deeply, scrubbing my face. This isn't something I want to rush through, but Bella is a busy woman and I understand. "Okay, I'll make it quick."

We move through the house to the dining room, and she offers me a drink, but I wave her off. My time here is already limited, so we both sit. As I try to gather my thoughts, I feel her leg briefly graze mine. It's a shock for sure and makes me think about the past.

It's weird being here, in the dining room. If these walls could talk…but then I look up at her face and know I need to push down the feelings, and focus on the matter at hand.

"Listen, I was thinking about Raegan's birthday," I begin, swirling my finger on the tabletop, trying to come up with the best way to broach the subject. She nods, silently telling me to continue, when my eyes finally meet hers. "I was thinking that since she's turning sixteen, maybe I or _we_ could get her a…car." I let out a huge breath at the end.

I was so worried about her reaction that I guess I was holding my breath.

"Really Edward? You're sure you want to get your sixteen-year-old daughter a car for her birthday?"

"No," I tell her with a smirk. "I'm joking." I roll my eyes. "Bella, I wish she was still five, but since she's not, I think it's a valid gift."

She nods. "It is. I just wonder if she's ready for that responsibility."

I watch her as she thinks it over for a minute. I can see her analyzing everything, just the way she would do for everything else in her life.

"I think she deserves it; she's worked hard," I say, trying to convey just how worthy Rae is of a gift like this.

"I think you're right. But, nothing new," she agrees, looking fairly pleased.

"No, not new, but it has to be safe and in decent shape."

"And I think it'd be great to give it to her from us both. Just let me know how much you need," she offers, but I'm sure she knows she doesn't need to.

"Whatever you want," I agree. "There's something else, too."

"Oh yeah?"

I nod, feeling proud. "I sort of set up a charity in Rae's name."

Her eyes widen, and I can see the surprise in her face. "Really? What kind of charity?"

"We're going to be creating athletic fields for underprivileged cities."

"That's perfect," she says in awe, still looking a little shocked. "Wow, Rae will love that."

"Thanks. We're throwing the gala next week. Right before Rae's birthday. I was hoping you would be okay with her going?"

"Absolutely, Edward. Why on earth would I ever deny her that?"

I shrug, feeling a little worried. "I just thought you might think it's too late for her to be out. It'll be quite a night."

She waves me off. "No, this is for a good cause. She'll be fine. And she'll be so pleased."

I run a hand through my hair and nod. The nerves are really starting to get to me.

"Is there something else, Edward?"

"Yeah, um...I was hoping you'd be there, too," I explain, quiet and unsure.

Her eyebrows jut up. "Me?"

"Yes, please. I think it would mean a lot to Rae, but also, it would mean a lot to me." I debate whether or not to say how I really feel, but before I can decide, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll go," she says quickly, heading to answer the door.

I stand up, smiling like a fool. I don't even know what to say to her, so I guess it's better she isn't here to witness me being such a blundering idiot.

I hear the familiar voice of Alice wafting into the room. "You know, it's weird, but the car out front looks a lot like Edward's. How strange would that be if he was like watching you or something?"

My smile turns to a full out grin when I think about it.

"Alice, shhh…" I hear Bella attempt to interrupt her, but she doesn't seem to hear Bella.

"Or maybe he was waiting for you and wanted to catch you half-naked or just out of the shower, all wet and flushed?" She giggles. "Ooh... Maybe you don't need those dates after all!" She rambles in typical Alice fashion.

The thought of Bella fresh out the shower does things to me, and certainly brings back _very_ fond memories, but, like normal, I try to keep it from affecting me. Before Alice can embarrass her further, I decide to make my presence known.

Alice's eyes lock in on mine as I round the corner, then they immediately follow back to Bella. I can see the questions flowing through them, but I hope she doesn't voice them. Bella looks slightly relieved that Alice has, for once, chosen silence.

"Did he already sneak in here and bone you? Like that dream you had the other night?"

Bella balks at her, with her flushed cheeks. "Jesus Christ, Alice, no!"

I try to hold back my laughter, but it's so hard to do. I clear my throat and smirk, offering the ladies a moment to collect their thoughts.

"Well, while I would've much rather seen Bella in that sexy black lace set of underwear, I remember so fondly, she answered the door in what you see her in right now."

Bella whips her head around at my words and glares at me. It's sad that the mix of her pink cheeks and glare make me a little excited.

"And much to my dismay, I don't have that kind of time to sit around watching her from afar," I tell Alice, while staring at Bella. "But we can talk about that dream later," I add with a wink.

Mentally, I make a note to never forget to ask her about that dream. That would make for a very interesting conversation, I'm sure.

Bella's face flushes bright red, making her look that much more enticing. "Alice, we were just discussing Rae's birthday gift," she explains.

"That's right. And, as soon as you tell me when I can pick you up, I'll be out of your way," I say, making Bella cock her head in confusion.

"You know, to find a car?" I continue, apparently needing her memory jogged.

"Oh, okay…I just thought you would find it and I would hand you some money."

"Bella, this is huge. I want to make sure you're as happy with the car as Rae will be."

She thinks about it for a moment. Her wheels are clearly turning. I don't know if she's trying to come up with a reason to back out or what.

"It's important to me," I add softly.

She nods. "Okay, um, well, any night this week works," she tells me, and Alice lets a sly grin fill her face.

I want to question her on it, but I stop myself, knowing this is neither the time nor the place. I watch as Bella gives Alice one hell of a look. I'm guessing she probably caught that grin on Alice's face.

"Okay, I'll pick you up Tuesday around five? Rae's got her piano practice then, right?"

She clucks her tongue, looking surprised. "Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Okay, great," I reply, going over to hug her as we've done for years. God, she feels good in my arms. I wrap them around her tighter, and even place a lingering kiss on her cheek. I'm definitely capitalizing on this closeness, but it's okay; I know she won't freak out with Alice standing there.

We break away, and I immediately head for the door, not wanting to give her an opportunity to yell at me; plus I may need to hide my reaction to the feel of her against me. I take a look over my shoulder and grin. "Later, ladies."

I chuckle to myself as I hear Alice yelling, "How the fuck was I supposed to know he was here?"

I'm sure Bella is going to give her one hell of a talking to after that little performance.

Before I head to my car, I linger on the doorstep, and though I'm not able to catch their whole _discussion_ , I do hear Alice laugh out, "There isn't any way in hell that I'm dropping _it_ ,Bella."

With that I smile to myself and proudly walk to my car, feeling the best I have in a while.

Driving away, I take a deep breath. There's been more than one occasion where I've thought about Bella and I being _more_. But, naturally, I've steered clear of that thinking since we're divorced. Even though we're fairly amicable now, it hasn't always been that easy.

When she first brought it to my attention that I was away more than I was home, and she felt like we'd grown apart, it hurt. There's no denying it was probably the worst day of my life. It was as if she was taking a stab at me because I was successful.

Shortly after, though, when I cleared my head and was able to step back and see that my baby daughter wasn't a baby anymore and things really weren't the same between Bella and I, it became easier to see she was trying to do me a favor. But it was definitely a rough time for both of us.

She was smart about the divorce, not wanting anything more than she deserved. On top of that, she actually did want us to remain cordial; even if it wasn't easy and we had to fake it sometimes, she wanted us to do it for Rae.

From that day forward, we've tried so damn hard to make sure that Rae has had a warm and wonderful childhood. Along the way, though, despite everything and everyone, it feels like we've stopped faking it and some of what we've shared has become very real.

I blow out a deep breath as the feelings crawl up. Because now, that I'm older and wiser, it also feels like it may be too late for what I'm feeling. Especially since she's dating again.

* * *

 **Alright, there's a little taste of Edward. I hope it helps shed some light on his side of things. :) see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Car Shopping

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Car Shopping**

 **BPOV**

I slip on my purple floral, wrap dress and make sure my hair looks good, before heading downstairs. I start frantically cleaning my already clean kitchen. As I turn around, making sure my sink is completely empty, I see my gorgeous daughter standing there looking like something is up.

"Yes?"

"Mom, I have my piano lesson tonight," Rae says.

I nod, knowing this already, which is good since Edward and I are covertly going to get her a vehicle this evening.

"And Jackson sorta wants to pick me up."

I look back at her, feeling a little numb and a little stunned. I mean, they've hung out and all that, but damn. I'm not sure I'm ready for this. Besides, I believe Edward needs to be consulted on this topic.

"No," I tell her, gently shaking my head. I don't immediately reject the idea because of her. There's a whole myriad of reasons, but Rae has never been an issue. She's a straight-A student who, in her time off, decided to go to a summer study to add to her already impressive credentials. It's the boy I don't trust.

"Why not?" she wonders. It's not nearly as snotty as I imagined her reaction. I don't know why, but I always pictured Rae sneering at me in some juvenile form. We haven't really ever reached that level of childish behavior, but I know it can happen to anyone. Even my perfect, sweet, smart, amazing daughter.

"Because we haven't met fully, yet. Once I meet him and his parents, we'll talk then."

"Okay…" she draws out.

I nod, happy to see she's not freaking out at me. Not that I would expect it since Rae's always been rather level-headed, but again, she's a teenager and anything can happen.

"If he can't drive me, can we at least hang out afterwards?"

The words "hang out" probably freak me out the most about the whole thing. Maybe it's because I'm a teacher and I'm exposed to all of the teen language, but I _know_ what _hang out_ means. "Uh, where would you be doing this hanging out? Because Alice is supposed to be picking you up from piano lessons and she's not going to be watching the two of you make gooey eyes at each other."

She gives me a look that clearly equates to Rae the teenager. "His house."

I shake my head again. "Rae, I need to meet his parents first."

She scowls at me. "Mom, this isn't fair. All I want to do is hang out with him. Watch a movie and do some homework. I'm almost sixteen, not six."

"Rae, I want to officially meet him and his family, before you go to his home alone, and that's the end of it."

"Why? It's not as if we're in the witness protection program."

I lick my lips and steel myself. "I've done _homework_ and _watched movies_. I think you and I need to have a long talk before you _hang out_ with Jackson."

"Ew, Mom!" she shouts, looking appalled.

I grin knowingly. "Hey. If you can't talk about it, you're not ready for it. So settle your ponies and set up a night for me _and_ your father to meet him and his family. We both need to approve before you're doing anything more with him."

"Fine," she murmurs, sulking off.

I shake off the feeling of unrest, and make sure I can breathe calmly. I look down at my watch and see Edward will be here in a few minutes.

Alice shows up to take Rae to her piano lesson and I quickly give her the low-down on the Jackson situation, just to prepare her if Rae is in a mood.

"Really? That's soon…well, I guess not really."

"I know…I've thought about it before and I knew it was coming, but it seems as though it's barreling down the tracks at me."

"Well, yeah. Since she's not even sixteen yet."

"I know, right?"

"What're you going to do?"

I let out a breath. "I have to tell Edward tonight and hopefully we'll be able to come up with something…"

"Can I give you some advice?" she offers, looking particularly worried.

"Sure."

"I would educate her. Give her any and all resources she needs. Even put her on the pill."

I nod, agreeing firmly.

"But, at the same time, I would try to tell her the importance of the first time. If you can muster it."

"That sounds good, thank you. I'll give it my best effort."

She gives me a quick hug, as Rae rushes down the stairs, heading out the door.

I tap my foot and go from sitting to standing. Then I whip around and check my hair and face in the hall mirror for what has to be the fiftieth time. I can't help it. I feel like this is a date, even though I _know_ it's not.

It's so weird; like I want to make sure I look good, but I'm not sure for what reason, exactly.

And as I'm checking each and every strand to make sure they are where they should be, I jump at the sound of a knock on the door.

I scold myself while I walk to answer it.

I'm a flipping idiot. I dated him—hell, I was married to him; I don't think I was ever once this nervous. He's seen me in some pretty sad states of affairs over the years. I would say that today, I'm much better than any of those times, so I can't figure out why I'm freaking out so much.

I shrug to myself and collect my thoughts, pulling the door open.

I paint a wide smile on my face, then look up at him.

"Edward," I say warmly.

"Bella," he returns. "Did I time it right?" he asks in a hushed voice.

"Oh yes, she's gone with Alice."

"Excellent," he comments, looking proud of himself. We stand there awkwardly for a moment. He's close enough for me to smell his wonderful scent, but still well within the typical boundaries.

"Wait, did she wonder why you weren't taking her?"

"No. She was a little caught up on other things to realize anything was up."

"Oh?"

I wave him off; deciding now is probably not the best time to discuss Rae and her possible sex life. "Um, I'm all ready," I deflect. "And we are on limited time."

"Okay then, let's get out of here."

He backs up, but waits for me to lock the door. I'm quick and turn to find him standing right there. I close my eyes and focus on the feeling.

He clears his throat. "I didn't get a hug," he whispers, but his voice is much lower than normal.

I sigh and offer him a hug against my better instincts.

His arms close around me, bringing me into his warmth, and I'm surrounded by that delicious scent. I breathe it in and enjoy it for a moment, resting my head on his shoulder.

But just as I'm getting comfortable, he pulls back and smiles down at me. I accept and force a smile to my face. He takes my hand and leads me to the car. I can't help but wonder why he's acting like this, because we've been _just friends_ for years, but I don't question it. I like it, this extra attention, even if it doesn't mean anything. I'm willing to live in dreamland for the evening. Besides, it will give me plenty to think about later.

I smile to myself as Edward gets my door. This is getting to be a lot. Maybe too much.

"You really don't have to go through all that," I comment softly.

"You don't think I know how to treat a lady anymore?" Edward asks with his eyebrow raised.

"It's not that," I say with a pause. "It's just…we're going to pick out a car for our daughter."

"And you're telling me that said evening together doesn't denote some form of manners?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "You need not treat me any differently than on any other occasion."

"Listen, Bella, I'd like to think we've come a long way over the years, and this is our first evening alone together...in a long time. I don't even know when the last time it was just us."

I look up and meet his eyes. "Since April two thousand and five. It was the night we signed our divorce papers."

"Yes, you're right. But what I was trying to say was that I want tonight to be nice and for us to…I don't know, learn how to be friends outside of Rae, I guess."

"Friends?" I question. "Edward, I think we're past friends. I mean, we're leaps and bounds better than some divorced couples, don't you think?"

I had always believed we were. For Rae's sake, at least. Though, that has been the common denominator. Rae—and she's not here with us tonight to force the civility. Nerves begin to well up.

He nods. "Yeah, of course. But we haven't been alone together since…well, since then. And I just want it to go well."

I smile at him and rub his hand that's only inches from mine. "It will. Don't be so nervous."

After a few minutes into the drive to the dealership, I take a minute to flip into mom-mode. "Edward, we need to discuss something."

"Oh?" he questions, looking rather nervous himself.

"Rae's boyfriend."

"Jackass?"

I let out a chuckle. "Jackson," I correct with a smile.

"Yeah, that kid."

"Well, it seems we need to meet him."

"Why?"

"Because he and Rae want to 'hang out' more often _and_ he has his license. Our little princess wants to ride around with him."

He looks at me as if I have two heads.

"What?"

"Why would you even consider it, Bella?"

"I don't know, Edward. Have you come to the realization that our daughter is almost sixteen and you're not going to be able to beat every guy off with a stick for much longer?"

"It has occurred to me. I just didn't think it was going to be this soon…"

"Edward, we need to meet him and his family. It's necessary."

"Wait. When you say hanging out… do you mean…?"

I shrug. "That's why I think it's important to meet everyone."

"Do you think she's ready to…?"

"No, but when has that ever stopped anyone before?"

"Wow…" He blows out a breath.

"It certainly never stopped us," I murmur, more to myself than anyone.

"Hey now," he says.

"It can't be that surprising. Don't you remember high school?"

"Of course I do. I just never imagined my daughter would have a more vivacious personal life than myself."

I laugh lightly. "Dry spell?" I ask, feeling brave.

"Like the friggin' desert," he answers, as we turn in to our destination. It's a relief to not be in this boat alone. Especially when everything is pretty light, considering the circumstances.

That is until I see we're at a BMW dealership.

Instantly, I turn to Edward, my eyes bugging out slightly.

"I know you like them, but I don't think it's a good idea for Rae," I assert, shaking my head. _No way, she's only turning sixteen. This is ridiculous!_

"Hear me out, okay?"

His eyes are pleading, and I'm having trouble resisting them. I've always had trouble with them. That's why my daughter is spoiled; they're his eyes.

"Fine, but her safety is my utmost concern. And this better not be some sports car," I warn him.

He shrugs with a grin.

I huff and hop out.

"Whoooa," I scream, as he really puts his foot into it.

It's a rush.

My hair's whipping around behind me as we fly down the road together. His hand is resting on top of mine, and I'm smiling from ear to ear.

I have no idea what's going on, but I've begun to let go.

We come to a stop at a red light, and he turns to me. "So, what'd you think?"

I smile wide at him. "No fucking way."

He guffaws loudly, and I crack up right along with him.

"Yeah, that was kind of what I thought you were going to say. But it's nice, right?"

"Hell yeah! If I could afford one of these on my teacher's salary, I'd drive it," I say, excited. "That is if I could figure out how to drive it with all these gadgets."

He smiles and shakes his head at me.

I grin right back.

We make our way back to the dealership. This time, though, Edward behaves himself, and when he hands the keys over, he asks about a car in the back lot. It's a 2012 SUV. I'm pleased. It'll have the room for all of Rae's soccer equipment and the power to get her through the snow when winter comes around.

The dealer is more than happy to show it to us.

While I love the vehicle, I frown when I see the price scrolled across the windshield. There's no way I can afford half. It's just too much. But Edward is all gung ho and even asks when he'd be able to pick it up. Before I know it, we're sitting at one of those desks in the showroom.

I can't even bring myself to tell him that it's too much. It's embarrassing. But reality sets in and I finally tug on his arm. He tilts his head to me.

"Can I talk to you over there?" I whisper. "Please."

"Why?" he wonders quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh, I have a question for you."

He nods and excuses us for a minute.

When we reach the corner, I can't bring myself to look into his eyes. "Edward, I think that this car, while nice, is too much for her," I tell him with a sigh.

"Why? I think it's perfect, Bella. It's just big enough for her to handle well, and she'll be safe as hell. Yeah, it's going to cost her some in gas, but she'll learn to plan that out. Plus, I know the guy and I'm getting an amazing deal."

My eyes lift up at that. "What kind of deal?"

"He owes me a huge favor, so he's going to knock a good clip off the asking price for us."

"Really?"

"Yes." He grins. "I can't see buying her a twenty thousand dollar vehicle for her first car. That would just be crazy. But this car, while still not cheap, is a good purchase for Rae."

I nod. "Okay, if you think it's worth it."

We finish up the deal and sign on the dotted line. Edward negotiated a twenty thousand dollar car for a mere twelve thousand. And while that's still a lot, it's easier to swallow than twenty. I do, however, wonder what kind of favor the owner owed Edward.

But I know Edward has it under control.

"Here you are, Mr. and Mrs. Masen. The keys to your brand new-to-you BMW," the salesman says, making my heart lurch. Despite the misnomer, I don't immediately correct him and neither does Edward.

"Thank you, we'll pick it up soon," Edward informs him. "I trust it'll be safe until then."

"Oh yes."

"Excellent, see you then."

We walk out together, and I'm still feeling a little stunned that I just spent six grand. It's a lot of money for me, and while I know I can afford it, barely, it's daunting to know that the majority of my savings is going to be gone.

"So when do you want to surprise Rae?" Edward asks, winding his arm around me.

I swallow when I feel his familiar heat being pressed into me as we walk along the shiny new sports cars on the lot. I lean my head on his shoulder and let myself be. I know the territory I'm slipping into and I understand the consequences. But I can't seem to stop myself.

"Well," I say, trying to gather my thoughts, "he said we could pick it up whenever and since her actual birthday is in two weeks, maybe then? We could have a little party together, just the three of us?"

I lift my head and watch as Edward considers it and nods. "That sounds wonderful. It'll be nice with only the three of us," he comments softly.

I nod and lean into his side again as we walk back his car.

It will be nice.

* * *

 **What did you think of that little car shopping adventure?**

 **Their closeness and fun? :)**

 **See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: The thing with Edward's work

**Chapter 8: The thing at Edward's work.**

"Now wait just a damn second!" Alice says, sounding as though she's about to lose her mind.

"Yes?"

"You're telling me that Edward asked you out?"

I shake my head. "No. _I'm telling you_ that he set up a charity for _our_ daughter and he asked me to attend the gala."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Please go over word for word of how this all went down."

I look at her sideways, attempting to show her just how crazy she is.

"Rose, can you come help me?" she calls out.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"What?" Rose emerges with some gorgeous dresses.

"Bella will not tell me exactly how Edward asked her out," she practically whines.

"He didn't ask me out!" I argue.

"Alice does have a point," Rose reinforces. "It's rather interesting that your _ex_ -husband is asking you to attend anything."

I shrug. "It's not weird for us. Especially since the evening revolves around a charity for our daughter."

"You know De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt?" Alice singsongs with a goofy grin.

"Okay, whatever…" I huff. "He might've said it would mean a lot to him if I go."

Their eyes widen collectively, and I shake my head. "You guys are reading too much into this stuff."

"Bella, that's huge!" Rose exclaims. She is definitely excited.

"I don't know. I don't really think it's that huge."

"But it is, you don't see it, but it is, Bella!" Alice continues on like a wild woman. "He wants you there, not only to be a part of it for Rae, but he wants _you there_!"

I wave her off. "You two are crazy. Besides, if it _does_ mean something, which I'm sure it doesn't, you're going to make me nervous if you keep going on about it. So, please, stop."

"Fine," Rose groans. "What do you think of this one?" She holds up an amazing royal blue dress. It's short and sweet, fitted, all lace and capped sleeves, with a little flair at the bottom hem.

"I love it!"

"I do too, but I think you should go with this red one," Alice offers, holding up an overly sexy long red dress.

"Wow…I don't know about that one."

"Try them on and then we'll know for sure," Rose says, pointing toward the dressing room.

"Okay," I half-ass agree. I'm not overly excited about being looked at in every direction, even if it is by my two best friends. It makes me uneasy.

With a sigh, I wander back to the changing rooms and try on both dresses for my friends. The blue one first, and it fits perfect, with both Alice and Rose nodding their approval. Then I slink into the red one.

"I think Alice is right…" Rose murmurs with a low whistle, looking me up and down.

I shake my head, the red dress does look great, and I do feel very sexy in it, but there's no way I'm wearing it to a function for my daughter, with my _ex_ -husband.

"Why don't you buy both and decide which one you're going to wear that evening, then return the one you don't wear," Alice suggests, and I know she sees my hesitation. "I know what you're thinking, Bella, but give it some thought." She comes over and puts her arm around me.

"Okay, I guess it's not the worst idea ever…"

 ***ARoL***

I look over the two dresses on my bed and I continue to question if either are good enough to wear. The blue one is beautiful, but the red one is sexy, and it did look amazing on me. I'm so torn.

I decide to try them both on again and see what looks better in the mirror right now.

After a sweaty twenty minutes, I'm no less frustrated than I was before.

"Rae!" I shout, feeling lost.

"Yes, Mom?" She peeks into my room.

"On a one-to-ten scale, how upset would you be if I didn't go with you tonight?"

She frowns, looking deflated. "You're not going?"

"Well, I haven't decided completely, but these are my two choices for dresses and I don't know if I like either of them?"

"So you're not going because you have nothing to wear?"

I shrug.

"That's incredibly pretentious."

"Hey now! That's not nice. I'm awesome, you should love me."

"Mom, Dad is expecting you."

I nod. "He'll understand."

"I want you there," she states quietly, but very seriously.

"Okay…" I breathe out.

She comes closer and looks over the dresses. "Put on the red one," she tells me, ushering me into the bathroom.

I slip it on and come out.

Rae whistles. "Mom, you look smokin'!"

"Thanks," I mutter, not feeling terribly smokin'.

"Now, put on these," she tells me, rummaging through my earrings. "And, these!" She's holding up my gorgeous pair of high heels.

I smile and take them from her.

"You have ten minutes, Mother. Go finish getting ready and then get your butt downstairs."

I grumble out something before Rae disappears. Looking at the time, I know there is only so much time before Edward will be here and I'll have to deal with that.

Soon enough there's a knock on the door, and I swallow the lump in my throat before answering. "Hi Edward, come on in."

Edward walks in looking rather dapper. "Hi Bells, you look…amazing. Wow."

"Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself."

"This old thing," he comments, holding his lapels.

I chuckle and shake my head.

"I couldn't show up for a charity in our daughter's name looking like a ragamuffin. Something drastic had to be done."

"You let your mother go shopping for you?" I guess.

"Yep, and she did a fine job. Am I right?"

"Absolutely! How is Esme?"

"She's well. She misses you and Rae, though."

I nod and swallow the lump in my throat when I think about how long it's been since I've spoken with her. Esme and I haven't spoken in depth since the divorce. She refuses to have a civil conversation with me, so beyond Rae's birthday we don't talk.

"She's over it, I swear," he tells me, looking sincere. I decide now is certainly not the time to deal with the fact his mother said she hated me in front of seventy-two other people. There's no need to discuss _that_ right before Rae's big night.

"Well… Oh, are you free on Tuesday night?"

He looks confused at the change of subject, but it had to be done. "I think so, why?"

"Rae wants us to meet Jackson."

He frowns and looks annoyed.

"Edward…"

"What?" he snaps. "She's my baby! I don't want to be meeting some guy."

"I know, neither do I, but it's better that we do. Trust me."

"Fine. Are we meeting him here?"

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Whatever," he grumbles.

"Okay, now that we have that taken care of… I'll grab my purse and we can scoot."

"All right," he breathes out, rubbing his temples. "Let's go."

"Rae!' I holler up the stairs. "Your father's here."

Our gorgeous daughter pokes her head around the stairs and gives me one hell of a smile. "Are you ready, Mom?"

"Just about. Why don't you come and sit with Dad?"

"Sure," she says, elegantly sauntering down the stairs, looking far older than the tender fifteen-year-old I know.

"God," I whisper, hugging her. "Stop growing up."

She laughs. "Mom, I'll always be your baby."

"You better be," I warn her jokingly, heading back upstairs to gather my clutch.

We all leave together in some fancy car Edward has hired for the night. The leather is insane, but it all feels a little much. "Is a driver necessary?"

He shrugs. "I just thought, this way, we could both have a few drinks and not worry."

I nod, looking over at Rae, who is nose deep in her phone. The ride, thankfully, is short, but there're cameras everywhere when we arrive, and I immediately end up hating myself for wearing the red dress. Especially, when it comes time to get out of the car.

Smoothing my dress for the third time in ten minutes, it's more than a little obvious I don't belong here. It's far too ritzy for my taste, but when I look to my left and see the shining smile on Rae's face, I know I made the right decision.

We make our way into the hall, stopping along the way to shake hands and take pictures. Edward always seems to stand in the middle of us, sliding his arm around both our waists. It definitely makes me feel _things_ , but I try like hell to ignore them. Especially when his hand grazes my hip and his fingers linger there for a moment before his hand comes to rest on my lower back. I'm kind of unprepared for all the feelings I'm being bombarded with, and as I glance up at him and see how happy he looks, I'm overcome with nostalgia, and emotions I'm not prepared to deal with.

After a while of that, I need a break and step away, taking Rae with me. We stand awkwardly by ourselves while Edward makes the rounds, schmoozing his friends and clients. Thankfully, he doesn't leave us for long, just long enough for me to collect myself and have a glass of wine to calm my nerves.

"C'mon ladies, it's time," Edward tells us, leading us toward the stage. I take a deep breath and manage to follow him without tripping.

Rae and I quickly fix our hair and dresses. It's such a strange feeling to be in such a spotlight.

"Nervous?" I mouth as we stand to the right on the stage.

She nods and worries her lip. I almost frown, but then remember the cameras. I feel so bad for Rae. She's never had to deal with anything like this before. Not that I have myself, but like any Momma Bear, I can't help wanting to shield my baby from getting hurt.

While this hurt isn't physical, embarrassment can be as damaging at her age. Just then, we're motioned up on stage. Both Rae and I delicately walk up on stage with Edward and keep our smiles firmly in place.

Edward calmly and smoothly greets his employees and investors. "Thank you for being here tonight. It means so much to me, that you'll never understand," he begins, choking up a little.

It makes me feel a little more emotion I wasn't ready for—God, what a night.

"We've been very privileged here at Masen Plastics. Something I wasn't sure I'd be able to say when we first started this venture. I'm happy to announce that we've done so well we've been able to create an amazing charity. A Rae of Light is a charity intended to create adventure centers for underprivileged youths," Edward explains perfectly, making my heart smile.

I guess I never imagined my daughter being part of a charity, but there's so much pride there, it's overwhelming.

"I'm so pleased we're going to be able to touch so many young people's lives. And I couldn't think of a better ambassador for such a great cause than my daughter Raegan Jaymes. She's going to be the project manager on our first adventure park and will be making the final decisions for each aspect! I'm so happy to introduce such a talented, exceptional young woman."

Edward steps back as the entire room erupts in applause. Rae shakily makes her way to the microphone, looking stunning as ever. She takes a moment to clear her throat and offer her picturesque smile. "Thank you all, I'm going to make the best adventure park I can because there are so many kids out there who deserve their chance to play, have fun, and just be kids."

Truer words have never been spoken. Rae will take on this challenge as if it's another class. She'll spearhead it, reach for the stars and achieve everything she dreams of; just because that's what Edward's taught her to do and that's exactly what she does.

After more applause, Rae steps away from the mic and Edward lines us up to be paraded around the room. We have so many hands to shake that I'm not sure we're ever going to get a chance to eat. Which is a shame, since dinner looks delicious as it's being served.

Edward places his hand on the small of my back and lightly runs it up my spine, and a shiver immediately zings through me. The intensity is something I haven't felt in years, especially in such close proximity to Edward.

I want to look at him, silently ask him all the questions floating through my mind, but I don't. Instead, I allow him to touch me so intimately and smile sweetly for the cameras as they pan our way, taking in our closeness and snapping what has to be hundreds of photos.

Looking back quickly, I catch Rae beaming. I smile and wave, wondering what she's thinking. I can't figure it out, but she looks so happy, so I shake it off, focusing back on the perplexing man beside me.

The night is stunning. After dinner, and a few more speeches, I watch my daughter stand beautifully in front of everyone and express how much this opportunity means to her and how excited she is about beginning it.

I also get a few stolen moments with a man who still dazzles me.

It's then I decide Alice's dates aren't going to work. I'm done. I may never be able to discuss with Edward my feelings, but it's better than trying to find someone who measures up to him. It's a useless battle, because I know it's always been him.

My heart will always belong to Edward.

* * *

 ***Fans self***

 **Well...*looks around* what...um...do you think? *evil grin***

 **See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Jackass & The Classroom

**Chapter 9: Jackass & The Classroom**

"Guys, I need your help," I plead, feeling a smidge desperate.

"What's up?" Rose asks, looking worried.

"We're meeting Jackson tomorrow night and I need to know what to wear." I don't want to admit that I'm intending to look nice for Edward.

"We? Do you have a mouse in your pocket?" Alice questions.

I chuckle, shaking my head. "Yes, we. Edward _and_ I are meeting Jackson. Officially…"

"Wow," Rose breathes out.

"What?"

"Well, it's kind of a big thing when you meet the parents, right?"

I shrug. "Yeah, I suppose. Really, this is just for appearances. I don't particularly want to get to know him. But they're getting awfully close, and I'd rather be assured that they're both being safe."

"Oh man," Rose murmurs. "That's...holy shit."

"Yep."

"Have you thought about what I suggested?" Alice wonders.

"Oh yeah. I already have an appointment scheduled for her. But I also have to somehow bridge this gap to Edward."

"That should be fun…" Rose comments with a chuckle.

"Yes, tons. So that's why I need your help," I tell them, trying to segway back to my closet that is clearly lacking anything fabulous to wear.

Rose takes the lead and heads over to the piles laying on my bed. Alice follows behind her while I stand there not knowing what kind of outfit is appropriate.

"Have you considered whether you want to wear a skirt or pants?" Alice asks, peering around Rose.

I shrug. "A skirt, probably."

"Short?" she questions.

I cock my head. "I'm sorry. I think you have me mistaken with someone in their twenties. I don't own short skirts."

They both crack up and continue to pick through the clothes. I listen as they mix and match a few outfits.

"Here are your two options. This cream skirt with a blush top. It looks nice, classy, but also keeps you looking young and hot," Rose offers.

"And this black skirt with this gorgeous navy peplum top," Ali says, waving her hand.

"I like Rose's option."

Rose grins from ear to ear. She has no idea why I want to look so nice, though. Not a clue at all, thankfully.

I thank them both before heading downstairs and enjoying a bottle of Pinot Noir.

 ***ARoL***

Dressed in my cream knee-length skirt and blush top, with my hair straightened, and make-up done, I feel like I'm way behind.

I twitch with nerves as I get things ready in the kitchen. This isn't exactly how I want to spend my evening, but Alice is so right. We need to officially meet this kid and finally get to know him.

Especially if he and Rae will be...spending time together.

Ugh, that thought disgusts me more than anything.

Just as I wring my hands on my apron, there's a knock on the door. "Coming!" I shout, knowing it's Edward.

I grab one of my famous cookies and meet him at the door. "Hey," I greet casually, opening the door.

"Hi, Bella," he says with a wide smile, and hands me some flowers. "These are for you."

"Thanks! They're beautiful. Here, have a cookie." I shove it in his face.

He gives me a look. "Trying to bribe me already? I'm not even through the door yet."

I sigh. "I know, but I just have a feeling that we're going to fuck this up."

He walks in and closes the door, while I let the air conditioning blow freely on me. I'm already steamed up and I'm not even done cooking yet.

"Bella, it'll be fine," he assures me.

I shake my head. There's not a bone in my body that believes him.

He comes over and rubs my shoulder tenderly. "I'll be on my best behavior, as long as that little snot is, too."

I let out a dry chuckle.

"C'mon Bells, what're you cooking up over here?"

"Angel hair pasta in a homemade sauce."

"Wow!"

"Well, I had a bumper crop of tomatoes this year and I've been trying to eat them up."

"Even better. The tomatoes are from your garden?"

"Yes. They're delicious this year, too."

He sticks his finger in the sauce and slowly licks it. "Yeah, they are."

I somehow keep myself from melting in front of him, but my panties are definitely damp. That man is going to be the death of me. I know it. "Hey, I was wondering something?"

"What's that?"

"Does that offer of helping me with my classroom still stand?" I ask bashfully. I know it's an insanely bad idea, but there's a part of me that just doesn't care. I want to spend more time with him.

"Absolutely, Bella. You name when and where and I'll be there."

"How about tomorrow afternoon? My classroom, obviously. I can even buy you a beer after for helping."

"That's perfectly fine, and there's no need to buy me a beer. I'm more than happy to help."

"Thank you," I tell him sincerely.

"So when does jackass get here?"

I crack a smile, because hell, any way to lighten this situation is welcome. "He's supposed to be here in a few minutes."

"Oh great."

"Try to be nice, okay?" I remind him gently.

"I'll try," he says sarcastically.

The front door bell goes off, and I know it has to be him. I holler to Rae, but just as I do I can hear her hurrying down the stairs.

Edward eyes me. "Shouldn't we be out there when she opens the door?"

I cock my head to the side. "If he's anything like I think he is, she's going to need a few minutes to prep him."

"Just like you used to do with me?" he wonders, smirking.

I wave him off. "You didn't need prep, you just needed to keep your hands above my waist."

"All right, that's it, I'm going out there."

I chuckle, wiping my hands on a towel, following behind him.

It's obvious they were kissing just moments before we enter the room. Thankfully, they're smart enough to pull away and act normal as we get over to them.

"Jackson, this is my mother Bella and my father Edward," Rae says demurely. My daughter looks every bit the part of someone older.

"Hello Jackson, nice to meet you," Edward offers, jutting out his hand, making me feel weird. I don't know why, but the way he so freely welcomed him irks me.

He sounds so sincere, but moments ago he was bitching about having to be here.

"Hi sir, it's nice to meet you." He shakes Edward's hand. "And you, too, Ms. Swan."

I smile politely at him and shake his hand. "Would you like something to drink, Jackson?"

"Sure, how about a water."

"Rae, wanna grab that?" I ask her, moving the party into the living room.

Rae comes back with a water for Jackson, beaming in his direction. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Dad, Mom, Jackson wants to be an entrepreneur when he's done with college. Isn't that right?"

"Oh yes, just like you, sir," Jackson says, clearly laying it on thick.

"That's nice. What kind of business do you want to have?" I wonder.

"Well, I was thinking I would start small, but one day I hope to run a tech-based company."

"What kind of tech?" Edward inquires, taking a seat, making himself comfortable. I can see that Jackson is going to make or break his reputation with Edward right here and now. I feel for Rae, but she is the one who brought it up.

"I was thinking social media."

Edward nods. "So you think you're going to create your own social media company?"

"Absolutely, there's not much that's different between me and Mark."

"You mean Mark Zuckerberg?"

Jackson nods.

"Well, that's some pretty lofty hopes and dreams. I would suggest you educate yourself before you dive in head first."

"Why?" Rae snaps, looking miffed.

"Because Mark, while lucky, happened to actually know his market, his technology, and now his shareholders. He's done his work and it's paid off for him. Something that Jackson here is going to have to think about. It's not all about getting rich the moment you turn twenty-five. It's about making your dreams a full-blown reality and believing in yourself."

"Jackson believes in himself," Rae argues.

"Confidence is one thing, even gusto, but having the means and the brains to make the dreams happen is another."

"I can assure you that Jackson has brains and will make his dreams come true. He might even do a better job than you." Rae mumbles the last sentence.

I give her a look, letting her know that she's pushed it way too far this time.

"I hope so," Edward says quietly, getting up and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Rae, can I speak with you over here?" I point to the dining room.

"What?"

"What's your problem? Your dad was trying to be nice by giving Jackson a heads up before he chooses what he wants to do for the rest of his life."

She huffs out a breath. "A heads up? He attacked him."

"I wouldn't say that. I would say it was more like a reality check and that maybe you attacked your dad."

She pouts. "I didn't mean to, but I felt bad for Jackson. It's not fair for him to sit there and be berated. He was excited to share something that he and Dad have in common."

I nod. "I'll talk to Dad, but you need to apologize for your last comment."

"Okay, I will and I'm sorry. I just feel a little protective of him since he's defenseless here."

"It's not war, Rae, it's dinner."

She nods, visibly relaxing. "Feels a bit like it, though…"

Sadly, I agree. The thing is, this is very primal. Edward is attempting to establish the fact he's dominant around here and Jackson…well… Rae is attempting to establish Jackson as the dominant. Animals do it all the time. There's usually a lot of blood involved, though. So I decide to step in before I need to get my carpet bleached.

"Edward, I need some help with dinner," I say, heading into the kitchen.

He comes in looking heated. "Why would you want to leave them alone?"

I grin. "You think he's going to maul her right there on the couch, while we're a few feet away?"

He shrugs with a grin. "Don't you remember how we were in high school?"

"Edward, it's fine. Leave them be."

"Well, what did you need help with?"

"I wanted to see if you could be civil to the prat for the evening."

"Oh Jackass? No, no way."

I let out a full-belly laugh. Once I clear the tears and regain some semblance of self-control, I turn to him. "She didn't mean what she said."

"No? It sure as hell felt like it."

I nod, knowing the weight of the words. They were intense. "She said what she thought she had to, to get her point across. She likes him…a lot. You remember what young love was like, right?"

He rolls his eyes. "Our daughter is perfect and that is what she wants to spend her time with?" he questions, motioning to the living room.

"I know, I don't like it either, but if we push her away now, it'll be awful later. Hell, she could get in a car and come back pregnant in six months if we fuck this up too much."

He nods, knowing I'm right. "When did you become the voice of reason?"

"That's me, you know, reasonable Bella. I'm amazing. You should try it."

"Fine, but if he comes off with something stupid, I'm calling him out on it."

I shrug. "Fine by me."

He wraps an arm around my shoulder. "I'm glad I don't have to do this alone. I just want you to know that. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Thanks," I whisper, grabbing the platter and leading the way into the dining room.

Dinner is served, and while the conversation is certainly lighter than in the living room, it's still tense. I would hedge my bets by saying that Rae isn't going to be hanging out alone with this guy any time soon.

And with that, I sip my wine and attempt to stifle any comments from Edward.

 ***ARoL***

"So how did Rae take it when you told her she couldn't see that guy again?" he asks, nonchalant, tacking a poster to the wall.

I grin and shake my head. "We haven't crossed that bridge yet _, Daddy_. I was going to wait until after her birthday party."

He stops and looks at me. "You're telling me I'm going to have to deal with this guy again?"

I shrug. "Well, unless some other cute boy decides to start coming around, pretty much."

"Ugh, this isn't fair."

I chuckle. "I don't like it any more than you. But she will be sixteen, Edward."

"Whatever. Let's talk about something else. Are you excited to start school again?"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get back into a routine. This summer's been...a little all over the place."

He nods, but doesn't bother to comment.

"So what about you? Are you ready for summer to be over?"

He shrugs. "There are things I've always loved about summer, you know that, but like you said, this one's been all over the place. So yeah, I guess I am ready for it to be over. I'm looking forward to, uh, some new things—hopefully."

I notice his mood has visibly changed and his words sound unsure. He was so light before, and now…it's as if something's really bothering him. I don't want to pry, though. There're so many things flying through my head, and then I land on our little chat about his personal life.

"So how's that dry spell?" The words tumble out of my mouth before my filter can grab ahold of them. I hide my face to keep him from seeing the sheer embarrassment.

"It's, um…over."

Shocked, I stifle a gasp and turn to him. "Really?" I'm positive that it comes out a bit whinier than I'd hoped.

He swallows and shrugs.

"Is there, ah, someone new I should know about?" I ask in a quiet voice.

He looks at me, and obviously must read something in my expression. "No. It's not like that."

I frown and sigh—a little annoyed he won't share and a lot sad that he's dating. Though, he's dated in the past—even seriously, back in the day—so did I. But recently, we've been pretty neck and neck with our relationships. And, I guess, I'd thought something might be changing between us.

"Where would you like this one?" he asks, holding up a poster, his voice deeper than usual.

I think about it for a moment. "Um, how about right above the one I have?"

"Sounds good," he murmurs, and I go back to straightening the one I'm working on.

Just as I'm about to put in a tack, he's there. Right behind me. Leaning over me. I freeze, not knowing what to do as his scent washes over me. I watch carefully as his muscles strain in his arms, working to hang the poster, then I close my eyes and revel in his closeness.

"Like this?" he breathes in my ear.

I don't know what he's talking about, but I nod.

"Bella, I've been meaning—"

"Oh good, Ms. Swan!" I hear, and immediately turn my head, pushing out of Edward's arms. Looking to the doorway, I see one of the guidance counselors, Mr. Cheney, standing there. Ben Cheney. As in, the one I haven't called since the Amish restaurant debacle.

"Hi, Mr. Cheney," I offer, attempting to keep it professional. I've no interest in encouraging him.

He smiles, but I see him eyeing Edward and no doubt assessing the state he found us in. "Bella, I'm so glad to see you in here taking care of your room."

"Thank you."

"I would offer you a hand, but I can see you have some...help."

"Oh yes, thank you, though," I say, trying to get through this without introducing them.

"Who is your _dedicated_ helper?"

I swallow and can feel Edward coming up behind me. "Uh, this is Edward, my ex-husband. Edward, this is Ben our _dedicated_ guidance counselor here."

Edward extends his hand like a true gentleman and shakes Ben's.

"Bella and I used to date, so we have lots in common. We should get together and exchange war stories," Ben comments, leaving me at a loss of what to say. The only thing I can do is look up at Edward and try to figure out what he's thinking.

"Sorry man, I don't have any _war stories_. A shit load of regret, yes. But no war stories," Edward tells him.

"Oh gotcha. Well, you two have fun, I'll be in my office if you need anything, Bella," he says pointedly.

I scrub my face, and wave as he walks off. Once he's gone, I turn to Edward. "I'm sorry about that."

"About what?" He shrugs, as if it was nothing.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that—with Ben's...whatever that was."

"Eh, it's fine. It's not as if he's your current boyfriend, right?"

"Oh, hell no, that guy was a mess. Not my type, either."

He chuckles. "I can see that. How long did it take you to see that?"

"One date."

"But he said you dated."

"Yep. See, he's crazy. He took me to that little Amish place in town and we had dinner. That's all. It was awful." I don't know why I'm telling him this, but part of me feels compelled to do it.

"Wow," he mumbles, and looks away.

For the rest of the afternoon, we don't seem to end up in the same place as we were before Ben interrupted us. But there's always another time, I tell myself.

I shrug off the feeling of unrest, as we begin to discuss Rae's party with just us. I'm looking forward to it, and I can only hope we can find some harmony there.

* * *

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts. I know it's been a slow burn...but we're getting there. Just need to get through the important stuff first :D I promise!**

 **A massive thank you to my wonderful friend, confidant and beta Midnight Cougar. Without her, this just wouldn't be possible. She's my rock!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Family Birthday

**Chapter 10: Rae's family birthday party.**

Rae has no idea what her father and I have planned. Imagining the bright, gorgeous smile on her face is making my day. Even while I'm waiting in the horrendous line at the grocery store, with all the fixings for a beautiful dinner, I'm tapping out a tune with my foot.

I think it's only fitting that I make a big spread.

I'm just happy we're both adult enough to handle this kind of situation.

I've grabbed a small cake and some candles from the bakery. I know it's sort of a cop-out, but to make it fair I am baking her birthday cake for the big party. A few bundles of flowers, to freshen up the house, and the rest of the ingredients for dinner, and I'm done.

As soon as I'm out of the market and home, I begin tearing into everything I have to do. There's limited time and I want Rae to be surprised.

The kitchen is like a perfect storm when I get going. There's a chicken roasting away. It's Rae's favorite recipe and it may be Edward's too, but that certainly isn't the reason why I decided to make it. Nope. Not even close. I shake my head until I convince myself.

Then, when I see what time it is, I throw the scratch made biscuits in the warming drawer to proof.

I wipe my floury hands on my apron and hurry upstairs to change.

While tonight would normally be like any other weeknight birthday—Rae and I celebrating ourselves, with dinner out and a cake with candles, then a party on the weekend to follow—it's going to be different with Edward here. And I want to clean up a little. It never hurts to look your best.

I slip on a deep blue blouse and my black skirt with some matching heals. Thanking my lucky stars that my legs are finally tan enough I don't need any nylons. After fussing my hair and makeup for a few minutes, I rush back downstairs to make sure everything is perfect.

The table is set, and since it's Thursday I know Rae will be walking through the door at half past six, thanks to soccer practice. Her text is right on time, telling me Katie is bringing her home and they're on their way.

But right after I set down my phone, there's a knock on the door.

I shrug and wonder who it could be.

"Edward?" I whisper.

"Hi, Bella." He gives me a beautiful smile.

"I thought you were coming at seven?"

"I just thought it would be fun to surprise Rae this way," he murmurs, looking a little shy. "If, uh, that's okay?" He cups the back of his neck, looking unsure.

I swallow and put on a smile, stand to the side and invite him in. "Of course it is."

My eyes assess him, taking in his green striped shirt and how _yummy_ it looks stretched across his chest—and his tan dress pants look damn fine, too, accentuating _all_ the right places. But I try not to ogle, I mean look, too much because tonight is about Rae...and not how much I want to lay my ex-husband out on the table and feast on his deliciousness.

"So, Rae's car..." He looks behind him where the door is still open. "I had thought we could put it in the garage, if that's okay?"

"Sounds good. I have to check on the biscuits. I'll see you inside in a few."

"Excellent."

Once he returns, we settle in together; it's odd how easy it's become. He goes right to the sink to wash his hands, and a moment later he's at my side.

"What would you like done? Tonight, I'm your slave." He throws me a wink.

I slap his arm and try not to smile. But I fail miserably. Damn, he's making this difficult.

"You can get the salad together, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, no problem."

We work well together, just like before. We practically dance around each other as we get things ready.

That is until I take the chicken out of the oven.

He's instantly over my shoulder, staring at the perfectly golden poultry, and I can nearly see him salivating at the sight of it.

He takes in a deep breath through his nose. "Is that...what I think it is?" He looks a little crazed with his eyebrow raised.

I laugh, staring at him and his goofy face. "Chicken dinner? Why yes, it is."

"Fuck no." He smiles wide, shaking his head. I'm a little taken aback; it's been a while since I've seen this side of Edward. While we've been communicating quite well for some time, it's never been this comfortable. "That's not just a chicken dinner; it's _your_ chicken dinner, which means that somewhere in that delicious, golden looking bird is the crack you hide to make me addicted."

I can't stop myself from cracking up at his performance.

"God, Edward!" I admonish him, still chuckling, as I lay the perfectly cooked chicken on the cutting board. Secretly though, I'm beaming. I knew he would like the meal. Hell that was part of the reason I cooked it. But I never thought I would get that kind of reaction.

"Do you want me to cut the chicken or are you afraid I'll find your secret crack stash?"

I shake my head. "No, feel free, you can cut. And I assure you, you won't find any crack in that beautiful piece of meat."

He raises his eyebrows, and we both burst out in chuckles. I throw my dish rag at him and keep right on giggling.

"While we're on the subject of pieces of meat, maybe we should discuss that dream of yours?" he asks in a sultry tone, trapping me against the cabinets.

I swear my panties are like a rainforest right now.

My breath catches in my throat as my thoughts go rushing through my head.

But, as I'm about to decide whether or not I'm going to go for broke and kiss him, he leans down and whispers about _his_ piece of meat, and I can't contain my laughter. It slips out, killing the tension that had built the moment before.

We laugh so hard at my wording that we miss Rae coming through the door. She's standing at the island staring at me and her dad.

The look on her face is priceless.

"Mom, what's going on?" She sounds worried.

I frown. "Nothing, sweetheart. Your father and I just wanted to surprise you for your birthday dinner."

"Surprise!" Edward offers sweetly.

She nods, looking at both of us again as if we're crazy. "Well, you've surprised me."

"Good." I hug her and wish her a happy birthday. "Go sit down. We'll bring dinner to you, birthday girl."

"Wait, I want to hug my sixteen-year-old daughter," Edward says, wiping off his hands quickly on a towel and crossing over to her. "You make me feel so old. Now, get over here."

Rae blushes and hugs her dad, and I snap a picture on my phone. I see him whispering something to her, and I have no idea what it is, but her bright smile is all I need to know.

I sigh, thinking how the whole scene is adorable and I'm really thankful we did this.

Edward and I hurry to finish and serve the food, and I can tell Rae is beyond happy. That glorious grin that she inherited from the man sitting across from me is spread out on her face, and I have to take a deep breath to stop myself from tearing up.

 _This._ Having all of us at the table together, again, as a _family_ , is a sight for sore eyes and makes me feel so incredibly good.

I watch carefully as both Edward and Rae gobble down an astonishing amount of food.

"Hey guys, thank you," Rae says. "I'm glad you're both here. Jackson said his parents are going to come to my other party. That you can meet them." Her toothy grin makes me want to gag.

But Edward and I both suck it up and nod. I stuff food in my mouth so I don't have to respond; Edward tells her he's looking forward to it like any good father would.

Dinner is delicious, and I receive compliments from both the birthday girl and her father.

"No seriously, Mom, that was, like, one of the top five dinners," Rae says, beaming.

"Really Bella, that was simply amazing," Edward says, after taking a sip of his wine.

"Okay, you two, pipe down. It's time for cake," I tell them, heading for the fridge. They stay at the table and talk while I place the candles in the cake and begin to light them, but I can't get the little suckers to stay lit.

"Here, let me help you," Edward says, taking over. He slides his arms around me and leans over my shoulder, while he does the job I couldn't. I gulp when I feel his closeness. I've found myself doing that a lot lately. It helps, I guess you could say; it's a coping mechanism.

He lights them, gives me a light squeeze, carrying over the cake, while I get my camera out and start a countdown.

Edward and I, in our tone-deaf voices, belt out the "Happy Birthday" tune while our daughter laughs and watches. I capture a few good pictures and wait for her to blow out the candles.

When all of it's captured on film, we eat some cake, but my all-grown-up daughter knows what's coming. So when she finishes her piece awfully quick, I smile.

"Well, Edward, thanks for coming over," I begin to say. I've got my most serious face on, and as Rae looks down at her plate and frowns, I wink at Edward.

He grins, before wiping it off his face. "Thanks for having me, Bella, this was wonderful."

Emotion catches in my throat as I stand to hug Edward.

"Rae, why don't we walk your dear _old_ dad out to his car?" I suggest.

"Okay," she says softly.

And as we walk out, I hit the garage door button, showing off the well-hidden present.

"What?" Rae gasps, seeing the bright red ribbon wrapped around it. "Really? Seriously guys?" She screeches and her happy squeals continued to flow as she makes her way over to her gift.

I chuckle and shake my head as I stand there with Edward. He slips his arm around me as our teenager officially goes nuts, looking over every awesome aspect of the car.

Edward tosses her the keys and she hops inside, playing with all the buttons and getting familiar with the whole thing.

"Is this really for me?" she yells, hanging her head out the window.

"Yes, sweetheart, it really is!" Edward calls back. "Happy birthday!"

I nod, and blow her a kiss.

"She loves it," he whispers down at me, with this smirk that says _I told you so_.

"Tell me about it. She's going to be fawning over that thing until she gets her license."

We stand there, watching her until she has a question, to which Edward is more than happy to answer.

That night, before bed, I decide to load the pictures from our little party on to my computer.

As I'm watching them flash by, I click on previous albums. Before I know it, I've gone through a good clip of pictures; ones I've either taken or scanned on to the computer. After another couple clicks, I'm back to when my baby was four and Edward was still living with us.

I notice how much the house has changed. More importantly, though, I realize how much _we've_ changed. But something that doesn't seem to have changed is the way Edward and I look at one another.

Even during the divorce, while we were still living together, there's a picture from Christmas that year. A candid, probably taken by my mother, who very much thought we were insane for breaking up. In the picture, we were laughing, and looking at each other the same way we were this evening.

I rest my forehead in my hand and think back to that time, to what really happened, why we ended up where we did.

I shake my head as I think about some of my former friends' comments.

" _I told you as soon as you popped that kid out, he'd be gone."_

" _Oh honey, it's the sex, you've got to make yourself available."_

Or, one my all-time favorites.

" _Just meet him at the door with a whip in your hand._ _Spice things up!_ _"_

The truth of the matter was, though, none of that mattered—Edward and I simply grew apart.

It's amazing how things change, people change, over time... He still has his business and it's prospering more than ever, but he's around a hell of a lot more now.

Rae's lucky. She had one of the best outcomes of a broken home. We made it work, _for her_.

But as I look at those pictures, I wonder what would've happened, what could've been, if we had tried again after Edward came back.

Tonight seemed as easy as it had been when we were happy. And that happiness, that easiness, combined with all the feelings that never faded away completely, made other thoughts come flooding into my mind. All the _what ifs._

I close my laptop and slip into my bed.

I'm tired.

I'm tired of thinking about the past.

I'm tired of analyzing the present.

Because I've no idea where to go from here.

* * *

 **The next one is a big one. Sorry for the delay! I'll see you soon! Maybe tomorrow? *shifty eyebrows***


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday Bash

**Chapter 11: Rae's Big Bash**

The day is finally here. It's been coming for a while and yet it still feels like time has snuck up on me. The day has been busy, getting food ready and trying to tidy up everything in preparation. Of course Rae's been busy, too. She told me this morning she needed to start getting ready. It took her about six hours to do her hair and make-up. I love my daughter, but this is not her normal style. She's trying to impress jackass, I mean Jackson, and I'm incredibly happy her father and I will be ending that nightmare soon.

Looking out the window, I see the party is in full swing with teenagers everywhere. I can practically smell the hormones. I'm simply trying to keep up with the food for the masses. When I told Rae she could invite a few friends, I never thought there would be this many. Oh well, it's more my fault than anything. I should've set a limit.

"Rose, can you grab those mini pizzas? We're going to need them," I tell her, feeling worried. The kids are cleaning this place out. And as bountiful as my garden is this year, I'm still not sure I have enough food for everyone.

"Sure boss, I'm on it," she answers with a grin. Running to the oven, she grabs the tiny pizzas I made, laying them out on a platter.

I grab a fresh pitcher of lemonade and visit my parents who are seated on the patio.

"Hi Mom, Dad. Thanks for coming," I yell over the blaring music.

"Oh honey, we wouldn't miss this for the world!" my dad shouts back. He's trying to act as though he's not affected by the music.

"Sweetheart, you look lovely," Mom comments.

"Thank you." I smile, refilling their glasses, turning to see Edward's parents pulling in. After taking a quick look around and not seeing Edward anywhere in sight, I put on a brave face. It's not as if I haven't talked to Esme since the incident. I have. We just…there's an air of awkwardness there, and I personally am not ready to forget about it.

"Esme, Carlisle, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again, too," Carlisle says genuinely, bringing me in for a hug and light kiss on the cheek.

"You too, dear," Esme replies.

I nod, pausing for a moment while Carlisle grabs Rae's gift from the trunk.

"Thank you for making time to be here," I tell them.

"Not a problem at all, Bella. We wouldn't miss Rae's sweet sixteen for anything." Esme pats my arm.

I direct them to the patio, right next to my parents. They know each other and get along for the most part. So I know they can keep each other company while I keep an eye on Rae and her friends.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" I ask.

They both ask for some lemonade.

After I serve them, I end up parting to keep up my duties as a good host.

"Rose, what's the damage?" I enter the kitchen.

"The pizzas are gone, the chips and dip is empty, and this is what's left of the crackers and cheese." She shows me a barren platter.

"Wow. Okay, seconds of crackers and cheese and chips are over there, if you could put them around, and I'll stick these mini pizzas in the oven. They'll only take a few minutes."

"Sounds good!"

"Thank you again," I call after her.

But as I get back into the making the pizzas and load up a veggie platter for those wild animals to consume, I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder.

I whip around and see it's Edward.

Instantly, I smile, not able to keep it off my face. "Hi," I murmur.

"Hey there, Bella." His voice is sweet and in a deeper tone than normal.

And to be honest, I'm a little thrilled. My pretty pale blue sundress and fresh curled hair _may_ have been done because I knew he was coming.

He takes a long look at me, making me feel…well, appreciated, I guess, and sexy all at the same time. I gladly open my arms and accept a hug from him, loving the peck on the cheek I get, especially when it lingers.

Thoughts brew in my mind. I've been dying to talk to him. I need to see if maybe we gave up too soon. I need to know whether or not I'm the only one who feels this way. I vow to myself to finally broach the subject with him later. It may be ten years that have passed, but as the saying goes, "better late than never."

I wrap my arms around him in an automatic fashion. The closeness I've been craving for the past two days is there, and I revel in it. As I lean into his embrace, though, and take a selfish second to enjoy his scent, I feel the presence of someone else.

We pull apart, and I see I'm right. There's a woman there, in her late twenties, no doubt. She's beautifully tan, has a pretty face, and a fantastic body. She's got perfectly colored blonde hair and every piece is in its place.

"Oh Edward, there you are—is this Bella?" she asks sweetly.

I gulp when I realize she's with him, and quickly I take a step back. I should've known. I should've fucking known. I mentally berate myself for thinking that my handsome ex-husband would be alone. He did say his dry spell had ended. I suddenly feel sick.

"Yes, Piper, this is Bella," Edward answers, acting...odd. I can't read the look on his face. It's probably because of me and my far too long, clingy-ass hug.

"Hi Piper, welcome," I say as warmly as I can fake.

They both smile. Her eyes blink, and for the first time I notice her stunning baby blue eyes. That's it. I can't even attempt to compete with that, and I'm not even going to try. I'm a dowdy teacher for Christ's sake. I put on a sundress because I thought it was sexy. _A sundress!_ This girl looks like a supermodel compared to me, and she's so demure.

She's in a knee-length white skirt and a flowery, sleeveless button up top. She looks effortlessly dazzling.

"This is such a lovely home and look at this party. Woohoo! I wish I was turning sixteen again."

I try to smile wider. "Thank you so much," I tell her. "But if you two will excuse me, I have some hungry kids to feed."

She nods. "Oh yeah, no worries."

"I'm sure Edward will be more than happy to set you up with anything you need. He knows where everything is." With that said, I slip out the screen door and back into the party. I have my plate in hand and make myself busy at fixing up the now nearly bare food table.

I do anything I can to keep occupied and from thinking about Edward and Piper, or more specifically, Edward and Piper together.

Alice shows up a little later. She had some appointments she couldn't reschedule; being a therapist is busy work. But I'm glad she came like she promised.

I make my way over to her as soon as she throws the car in park.

"Bella?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing? I know this place. I can manage to get into the backyard, you know?" She smiles, but I can tell she knows something's up.

"I know Ali, but I-I need to talk."

She looks me over. "What happened?"

"I'm fucked," I mutter. "Pardon my French, but there's no better way to put it."

She doesn't say anything, just grabs my arm and drags me inside. We hide away in my bedroom, where I proceed to plop down pathetically.

"Everyone was right," I sob.

"What?" Alice asks, looking confused.

"And I'm the selfish bitch who should be down there enjoying the fact my beautiful daughter has grown a whole 'nother year older. But instead, I'm up here wallowing in the fact she was right and Mommy is sad."

"Bella, you have to explain, sweetheart." Alice softly rubs my back.

I clear my throat and try to calm myself down. As I shakily collect my thoughts, I push the tears from my eyes. "I love him. It's as simple as that. I still love Edward," I admit out loud for the first time.

Alice nods knowingly.

"What? You knew?" I ask, feeling a tiny bit angry.

"Uh… Yeah. Bella, it was pretty easy to see."

"Then, what the hell…" I don't really know what to say to my friend.

"Rose and I have known for a while that the flame was still burning pretty bright. So we figured the dates would hopefully make you see what you were so blind to."

I do a double take, turning to look at her. "The…"

"Yeah, I know. We're horrible for subjecting you to that, but we love you."

I blink, trying to process everything, but still feel so crushed. Finally after a moment of silence and sitting there, I turn to her. "Okay, so now that we've got me figured out. What about him? Does he feel the same way? Because right now it doesn't feel like it, since he brought a _date_."

Alice finishes sending some kind of text, then purses her lips together, giving me a look. "A date?" Her eyes widen. "Okay, don't panic... We don't know anything about how Edward feels, other than what we've observed between the two of you."

I nod. "I know, but it still hurts, and all these emotions of the past weeks are floating around. So we have no idea if he's on the same page."

"Sorry, we were really thinking you two have both grown and changed so much, and thought you would just bang and this would all be water under the bridge."

"It's okay. I know you meant well." I look down and sigh. "We need to talk, that's all. Not tonight, but soon…obviously."

"There you go," Alice encourages with a smile firmly in place. "I think the best thing for you to do is to clean yourself up and go down there—be the best mom you can right now. After the party is over and your daughter is happy, go find Edward. See if he can meet for coffee or something. Maybe you can talk it out."

I give her a hug and thank her for her time. I don't know what I would do without the world's best meddling friends a girl could ask for. I push myself downstairs to rejoin the party. Rose has thankfully kept the food coming and the refreshments stocked.

Soon enough it's time for cake.

I bring out my gorgeous cake that I handmade and decorated. It's pink, cream, and zebra print. My daughter's sixteen; it's what she's about right now. And honestly, I had fun making it.

I set it down in front of her and place in the silver candles all over the top of it. This time, though, I manage to light them easily. And when I'm done, everyone starts in singing. It's sweet and very perfect.

My mom's recording it so I'll have it for later.

We finish the melody and my camera is ready and waiting to snap the picture of my baby blowing out her candles.

"Hey guys, if I could just say something before I blow out these candles," Rae says, taking a deep breath. "For the last ten birthdays, my wish has always been exactly the same."

I'm a little stunned by these words. _What on_ _earth_ _could her wish be?_ I quickly think, hoping we've given her everything she's always wanted.

"And yet, this year, something weird happened. It's like someone finally heard my wish and it came true. Or part of it. At least I thought it did. It gave me hope." She takes a shuddering breath, wiping a tear from under eye. "So, this year, instead of hoping that something or someone off who-knows-where hears me to make my wish come true, I've decided that, I'm going to say my wish out loud."

She exhales heavily and collects herself, shooting a smile at her father and me. We both smile back. "Mom, Dad, all I've ever wished for is for us to be a family again," she says simply, blowing out the candles.

I'm so shocked I miss my opportunity to snap a picture of her blowing out her candles. The first time ever I've missed that momentous occasion.

I guess _shocked_ isn't even the right word. I feel like my heart has dropped to my stomach. When I hesitantly peek at Edward, I see his lips forming a small frown.

I shake my head and somehow hold back my tears, trying to figure out what to say to my daughter.

At least everyone is clapping, and I don't have to deal with their eyes on us. I let out a breath of my own and feel the tightness in my chest. It hurts. All these emotions are trying to surface and they're so great that my body can't contain them all.

But as soon as the clapping ends, I kindly gloss over what my daughter has said and start serving cake. What more can I do? I don't even know how to _begin_ to address the subject, let alone what to say.

Alice helps me, and I'm thankful when she delivers Edward's and Piper's pieces. It saves me from having to go anywhere near them. Though, I'm sure he's going to have to explain the little comment Rae made about thinking her wish was already coming true.

 _Oh_ _,_ _if I could be a fly on the wall for that conversation._

I sit off to the side as everyone eats, but even away from the people, I feel like they're all watching me. While sit here, I think about what my daughter said and what I'm going to do about that.

I guess I've never considered how Rae truly feels on the subject. Also, it's never crossed my mind in that context, because Edward and I have always tried our best to make happy memories for her. All I've ever wanted was to provide her with that warmth I felt during my childhood. I just didn't think she was wanting for more from her parents. I thought we had done pretty well by her.

Apparently, I was wrong. That leaves a hollow ache in my chest that I can't seem to dash away.

The party is winding down. Rae opens her gifts and thanks everyone profusely. I carefully write down what everyone gave her; the motherly thing to do, and besides that, it means I don't have to respond to anyone asking questions.

I do, however, swallow my embarrassment and manage to thank the guests for coming before sending them on their way.

I wait for my moment to ask Edward for a minute to talk.

But when I turn around to spot him in the crowd of people, I notice he's nowhere to be found. I sigh and figure he's gone home...with Piper.

I finish up my hosting duties and begin to clean up. Alice hangs back and helps me. But I can't find Rae. I don't let it worry me, though. I'm sure she doesn't really want to talk about earlier yet. I'll have to find a way to broach that subject with her later.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Alice asks as we put away the last of the leftovers.

I let out a yawn and shake my head. "Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow? Will you be around?"

She nods.

I'm going to try to talk to Rae on my own. I'm her mom, and if there's one thing I should be good at, it's talking to my daughter. And the worst case scenario is that I just have to call up Alice and talk to her. She'll help me if I need it.

"And Edward?"

I shrug. "I guess I'm not the only one who could sense a difference."

She closes her hands around my shoulders. I suck it up, though; I need to be strong, not only for myself, for my daughter, too. Apparently, our friendly, happy behavior hasn't only led me on. I need to be pristinely aware of that in the future.

"Bella…if you need to talk, please remember, you can call me anytime."

"Thanks, Alice," I say through a breath and walk her out.

Later that night, Rae texts me saying she's at her soccer friend's house, and asks if she can stay over. I let her; I know she doesn't want to face me. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But right now, a night alone with the bottle of wine in the fridge sounds good.

I settle in front of the TV with my wine and a movie. I don't even pay much attention to what's on the screen. I'm just sipping on my glass and thinking. My mind wanders to Edward and the past few weeks. And the more I think about it, the more it all drives me crazy.

There are so many valid reasons for my feelings. And when I look back on things, I can't see any instance where it's glaringly obvious that the attraction and flirtation has been merely one-sided. It makes me even more insane.

I sit there feeling my anger begin to build all over again.

He didn't even say goodbye to me before he left tonight. Although I was relieved I didn't have to play nice with Piper again.

I can admit it hurt to see him with her.

And another glass of wine slips down my throat.

I get to the point where I'm going from sobbing to raving mad with heartbreak and anger for dragging my daughter's feelings into the situation. And just when it's all becoming far too much for me, I decide to call it a night.

It's for the best. I put the empty bottle on the counter and clean up the snacks I've munched on throughout the night.

Turning off the TV, as I'm about to climb the stairs for bed, there's a loud knock on the door.

I take a deep breath and turn to look at the oven clock. I see it's well past midnight and begin to think something's wrong. My wine-soaked mind begins to race, and I hurry to the door. I peek out the side light, fearing the worst—a police officer coming to tell me something horrible has happened to my daughter. But I'm equally as shocked to see Edward standing there.

My fear dissipates slightly and my mind calms briefly as I open the door.

"Edward?" My voice is hoarse from the crying earlier, and I quickly wonder how awful I look.

"Oh good, you're awake," he says, looking distracted.

My eyes lower into slits. Now I'm annoyed. What the fuck could he want? He brings another woman to our daughter's birthday party, and now he acts like it's nothing.

"Yeah, thanks to you. What do you need?" I lie, but I'm upset, so I feel the need to make him feel bad.

His tired eyes meet mine, and I can see he looks as worn as I feel. His hand immediately goes to the back of his neck and he starts rubbing. This sheepishness isn't going to get him out of trouble with me, but I can't deny it's adorable. It's one of his moves. He's always done it. And it brings me back to the sixteen-year-old Edward I fell in love with all those years ago.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Bella." I know he's sincere by the softness of his voice.

"It's fine," I say, feeling guilty for telling him he woke me up. "What brings you back here at this hour?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could come in for a moment?" His eyes are glistening with his question.

I want to say, "Hell no!" but somehow I garner some self-control. "Unless your car is broken down, I don't see a reason for you to come inside, Edward. I'm tired, and I just want to go to bed."

He huffs out a breath and looks around, as if searching for anything that will help him. "I just... I think we should talk."

I purse my lips together and swallow, trying to make my voice sound normal. There's no need for him to know what he's done to me.

"Oh yeah, what about? Our daughter? Her wishes? Us? Or better yet, your _date_ tonight?"

His green eyes meet mine. "Bella…come on," he pleads.

Finally, I let out a shaky breath and step aside. Having Edward in my home is like a cup of cold water to the face; it's incredibly sobering.

I blink my watery eyes a few times to take him in, to really let myself believe that he's in my home to talk about us.

I turn and head for the kitchen; he follows behind me silently. There's no way I can do this without something else to fixate my mind on, and making food or a pot of the much-needed coffee seems like a good idea.

I get to work making some coffee while Edward takes a seat at the table. The very one he was in the other night for Rae's birthday dinner. Bitterness seeps into my peripheral, and I try to tamp it down, but it's damn near useless with the wine flowing through me.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask, with my back to him. When I hear my tone, I shake my head at myself. I'm ridiculous.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm down, and steady myself as I pour the water in the back of the coffee maker.

He clears his throat. "I think it would be good to talk about what Rae said this afternoon. I mean, she has a point."

"A point about what?" I ask immediately. Because if he felt anywhere near what I felt, then maybe he needs to have his goddamn head examined. I dump the loose coffee grounds into the filter and slam the top shut.

I hit the power button and whip around, only to find him standing inches from me.

I gasp; I can't help myself. I wasn't expecting him to be right _there._

"Bella, I think she's right." His voice is deep and there's definitely a strong vulnerability in his eyes. "We need to talk about what's been happening between us, and where we can go from here."

I purse my lips. "Oh yeah? Well, _if_ she's right, and you truly feel that way, then why did you bring Peter Piper?"

Ugh, my bitterness is too much. I sound like a jealous teenager, but I can't manage to stop myself. My emotions are taking over, and I'm on major defense mode.

Edward smirks for a brief moment, but then reins it in. And it's a good thing too, because he was about to get kicked out. And possibly ball tapped too.

" _Piper_ is a client who showed up a day early for a meeting and didn't have anything to do. I told her repeatedly that I was busy, but she made it seem as though this deal hinged on me hanging out with her today. I brought her to my daughter's birthday party so she could see what kind of business man I am. How I put my family first."

I sigh. "Sorry, but there's no way that she's _just_ a client by the way she looked at you."

"Jealous?"

I shrug. "It's neither here nor there. So why bother wasting words?"

He sighs heavily. "Okay, I won't lie. I've been very lonely lately. Actually, I've been lonely for a long time." His eyes meet mine. "Things I thought were happening, didn't, and I was hoping my time with Piper might...develop into something more. I can't be alone for the rest of my life, Bella. I _need_ someone." He shakes his head. "But honestly, after spending time with her today, showing her around, I can confidently say that we are more suited as friends."

"Turned you down, did she?" I quip.

"No. There was nothing there, Bella. I'm not interested in her. Moot point." He gazes down at me.

"I thought you were out of the Sahara?" I question, remembering quite well that he'd mentioned his drought ended.

He licks his lips. "Sometimes memories feel as good as the real thing."

I shake my head, chuckling, but it's not in the least humorous. The words he's saying are killing me, and I need to know if this is real or not. His eyes would make me melt if I let him. They're strong and steaming with passion. I can see where his heart lies, but I can't say for sure if this is solely hormones, or if he's really entertaining the idea of more. "What're you thinking, Edward?" I wonder, searching his face for the answer.

He doesn't answer me. Instead, he closes the already small distance between us in a few strides and kisses me with vigor that I haven't felt since…well, since we were married. While my mind briefly flits to the few guys I dated after our divorce, his hands grabbing my hips and bringing them flush to his, draws me right back to the present.

I kiss him back with all the emotions I've kept bottled for years. I'm done being passive—this is exactly what I've wanted, and I can't help myself from loving every second his lips are on mine.

Our tongues meet and tangle together. It's so unbelievable how after ten years apart we still find our rhythm so easily. I moan, and his hold on me tightens.

"Bella," he breathes, grabbing my face in his hands. "God, Bella...tell me you want this, want me."

I nod, looking right up into his deep green eyes. He's so intense; it's almost too much for me to handle.

He runs his fingers down my back, before leaning in and kissing a trail down my neck. It sets me over the edge and I pull off his shirt, leaving it right there in the hall. Somehow we find our groove, as if it was never lost. We stumble upstairs as I pull his belt from his jeans and undo them. He picks me up and tosses me down on the bed.

"I never wanted to let you go," he declares, hovering over me.

I close my eyes and breathe out, "I know."

He strips me bare—piece by piece. It's slow, and his eyes take in every inch of me as he goes, running his lips over all the skin he exposes. "Still so beautiful," he whispers into my breasts.

I push him back gently, and watch as he pulls off his pants and boxers. Except, before he can lie back down over me, I explore him with my lips and my hands, which don't seem to want to stop their trek. I feel every muscle and plain of his body; it's older yet still incredible sexy.

When he finally covers my body with his and slides into me, I am overwhelmed by the intensity of my feelings. In that moment, I'm transported back a decade in time, and my heart nearly jumps out of my chest. My breath hitches, and I clutch onto him in a desperate need to keep him close, as I blink away the tears that trail down my cheeks.

Edward kisses them away as he thrusts, slow and steady, within me. We move together in the most beautiful rhythm, with no words shared, only soft caresses and whispered moans, until we're both sated and blissful.

Wrapping our arms around each other, we fall into a comfortable embrace, hearts beating wildly, eyes speaking volumes.

* * *

 **I'll see you guys soon, in the mean time, let me know what you think about their reunion. A huge thanks to MC! She's my savior!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Morning After

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. I've been going through some things. The hubs and I are _still_ trying to get pregnant. I'm doing hormone treatments and we're going through IUI cycles. Let me tell you, those hormones will rock your world! They change who you are and I haven't felt like touching fanfiction in so long. Sorry about that! I will try so hard to be better, I promise! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Morning After**

Soft touches bookmark the segmented sleep in the middle of the night, and I moan, not being able to resist as I'm pulled from my dream. It was the sweetest dream…

"Bella," he whispers as he covers my body with his.

I swallow, trying to figure out if I'm really awake or not. Then he slides into me and the most delicious soreness surfaces as it excites me.

I sigh as we make love again. Our bodies fit so perfectly together; it's like a symphony.

And once he's dozing again, my mind doesn't rest.

Rolling over to see him next to me elicits all sorts of feelings. The main one that surfaces is happiness. His gorgeous face at peace and still asleep, makes my toes tingle.

It's the same face I looked over at countless times last night. I guess you could say it was a pinch me moment. I had to keep making sure it was real. That he was actually there. That this wasn't all something I dreamed up crazily.

I blink and shake off any fears that surface. Sure, there's plenty of reality we're going to have to face and hurdle, but right now I'm content.

I can't stop myself from running my fingers lightly through his wild hair. He sucks in a breath and smiles broadly, wrapping his arms around me, bringing me against his bare chest.

I snuggle into him and just live his arms.

We lay in bed, enjoying each other for a while.

The smile on my face is unrelenting. My face is literally starting to hurt. Despite the fact we haven't hashed anything out in great detail, last night is definitely topping my list as one of the best of my life.

We're still living off the fumes from our night together, and that's perfectly okay with me. I need to live in the moment for a minute. The endorphins haven't even worn off.

I slip on his shirt and a fresh pair of underwear, while he slides his boxers back on, and we head downstairs together.

His shirt still fits me well. An interesting fact that also makes me smile. I love having his scent surround me, even though he's only a few feet from me.

I let my fingers graze his arm as I make a fresh pot of coffee. The one from last night is still sitting there this morning.

I pour Edward a nice steaming cup and set it in front of him, stealing a kiss. Pulling me in, he deepens the kiss, making me moan and smile at the same time.

"Coffee," I whisper, pushing away.

"I don't need it when I have you," he murmurs, squeezing my ass. "You give me the jolt I need. Hell…I feel like a teenager this morning."

I chuckle and shake my head, grabbing my cup.

He takes a long sip, while I sigh contentedly. I didn't think this day was ever going to come, so I couldn't be happier that it's finally here. Having him here, in our old house…together.

"Bella, last night was…amazing."

"I know." I nod.

"We need to talk about it, though," he says, his words hang there. I'm nervous, but seeing his smile makes me optimistic. "I don't want to make the same mistakes again."

"I agree. Right now probably isn't the best time, though," I point out, "since I expect Rae home later this morning."

He nods and raises his eyebrows, drawing me into him. "When should we talk?"

I shrug, perfectly happy with the here and now.

"Dinner, tomorrow?"

"That sounds good."

He grins, looking cheeky. "Do we have time to head upstairs again?"

But, before I can answer him we freeze, hearing the front door open. It slams shut, and I stare wide-eyed at Edward.

"Mom, are you awake? We need to talk!" she shouts, sounding so broken. I freeze, my breath catching in my throat.

Edward silently asks me what to do, but we both know we're about to get caught, and there's nothing either of us _can_ do about it. I swallow, pull away from him and attempt to save face, knowing damn well it's not going to work.

There's no way for either of us to get out of the kitchen without her seeing us, and neither of us are in any state of dress to be in the backyard.

"She's going to see us," Edward murmurs, looking worried. "And she's going to know exactly what went on."

I nod, trying to think of anything I can tell her, but come up empty.

"Mom!" she shouts again, even louder and more broken than the first time. I steel myself as I hear her feet shuffle just outside the kitchen door.

She pulls open the door, and I watch the emotion on her face. Shock. Then category five anger. I've only seen it once. Rae's generally level-headed for a teenager. Understandably, this is not a typical situation for any teenager to find her divorced parents, so I prepare myself for onslaught.

"What the fuck?!" she screeches.

Normally, I would be up one side of her and down the other for that kind of language, but this is an exception.

"Honey, it's okay, please, just—" Edward speaks soft and slow, attempting to calm her down.

"It's okay?" she interrupts him as she looks around at everything.

Edward nods, thinking he got through to her, but he doesn't know. He's never seen category five Rae.

"It's okay?" she questions again, clearly looking to me, the volume of her voice rising.

"Rae, give me three minutes to lay it all out for you, please?"

She licks her lips and visibly settles for a moment. Edward looks confused. I wave him off, because we're in unchartered waters here, and I don't know how she's going to react.

"Last night, long after you left. I spent the night on the couch watching crappy movies and drinking wine."

"So, what, you drunk texted him?"

"No," I answer sternly, making it clear I'm just about done with her attitude. I know we have to explain what she walked into, but I'm still her mother. "Dad showed up after a while. He'd been thinking about your wish."

"And you two just decided to...what? Bang?"

"Raegan Jaymes!" Edward shouts. "You will respect us; we're your parents!"

"What?" she asks, frustrated and grasping for answers. "Did you talk things out? Are you getting back together? Do you _respect_ each other?" She huffs. "'Cus that seems like a lot to get through for such a little amount of time and to still end up like you are now."

I sigh. She's right, and I hate it. "We have a _few_ things to discuss still, however, we're…" I stop myself, because I was going to say we're at least on the same page, but I'm not even sure if that's true.

"I think what your mother is trying to say," Edward continues for me, "is that we do have more to talk about, and we're willing to do that, but we made some progress last night."

"Oh right! Talk? Ha! I'm sure you did! Tons of progress right before you jumped in bed together."

"That's not what happened," I say, trying to sound sincere.

"Yes it is. You both know it. And now that you got your rocks off, you're going to fuck up the best thing that's ever happened to you two! It's bullshit! And I'm not going to sit by and watch that happen again! I'm done!" she screams, throwing her arms in the air and stomping off up to her room.

I stand there a little shell-shocked. My beautiful daughter has never talked to me like that, but she's also never _talked_ to me like that—where she's the adult and I'm the kid. It's distressing to say the least, since she has a point.

"What's gotten into her?" Edward asks, blowing out a heavy breath.

"She's upset," I say defensively, but I know it's not just his fault. _We_ made our own bed, literally, and now we have to lie in it.

"No kidding. Why is she so mad? I thought..." He trails off, looking away uncertainly.

I sigh. "Because, she thinks we did everything backward, that we're not supposed to do, that we should have talked and gradually got to this point. But now that we've had sex, we're going to ruin what we have accomplished over the years."

"Why would she think that?"

I look at him, right in his green eyes. "Remember when you were a kid and you bugged your parents for some stupid toy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, say they bought it for you the next time they went out. How much attention did you usually give that toy?"

He shrugs, figuring out where I'm going with this.

"Well, say you stewed at them for months, and they did nothing about it. You had to work for it; chores and all. How did that go?"

"It usually held my attention a lot more."

"See. Our sixteen year old is wise beyond her years."

He nods, looking nervous. "Damn us for having such a smart daughter. So what do we do now?"

Hearing the precious sounds of heavy metal resonating throughout the house, I know it's time to let her sulk and try to figure out my head space. "Why don't you head out and I'll attempt to talk to her in a bit?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll call you and let you know how far I get."

"Okay," he breathes out, looking upset, heading upstairs to change. I go the laundry room and grab a clean shirt so I can give him back his. Every ounce of me doesn't want to give it back, let alone let him leave on these uncertain terms.

But Rae's right. We need to talk and to do that I have to think, clear my head.

I hand him his shirt when he comes down the stairs, the walls rattle with the music of a broken spirit, and I frown.

"Bella, please call me," he implores, after slipping on his shirt.

"I will," I promise him, nodding.

He searches my eyes, then nods, pecks my cheek and leaves.

I take a long, hot shower, trying to drown out the music and my own thoughts, but it only accomplishes one. The shower does anything but drown out my thoughts. I replay everything in my mind, analyzing details, and shaking my head.

My daughter's right. We fucked up.

The question is: where do we _all_ go from here?

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
